Enchanting Flower
by OfStarsAndMoon
Summary: Everything was lost. Everyone she knew – gone. Taking her last breath, she saw eternal darkness. Follow our favorite kunoichi as she wakes up in a place full of magic, wands, and – Is it just me or the doors seem bigger? Add her team mates to double, triple, quadruple the FUN! Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Everything was lost. Everyone she knew – gone. Taking her last breath, she saw eternal darkness. Follow our favorite kunoichi as she wakes up in a place full of magic, wands, and – _Is it just me or the doors seem bigger_?**

**A/N: Hello! OfStarsAndMoon here~ This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction so please be gentle. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters so far except Sarah and Lucas Robinsons. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1: Reborn

She is supposed to feel anger, resentment, hatred, anything. She is supposed to feel grief– _supposed_. But she feels so numb. She can't think, feel or move properly, if not at all.

Haruno Sakura was known for her expressive emerald eyes that never seem to stop sparkling with life. Now, her eyes are empty. Unemotional. Blank. Dead. She stares at her friends lying in their own pool of blood. Some of them are barely breathing, she wants to go over there and heal them. She wills her body to move but it won't.

With her injuries and almost non-existent chakra, it's a miracle she is still alive. Barely, but still alive.

Uchiha Madara was dead. He was killed by her blonde haired idiot teammate and the newly turned raven haired teammate of hers. But the price of the death of Madara was too great. It took all of Naruto and Sasuke's chakra, even with the help of Kyuubi and Sasuke's Curse Mark. The Great Shinobi Alliance was also wiped out by the army of Zetsus and the released Juubi. Without Madara controlling the Juubi, it went in rage and soon it self-destructed with the enormous power it released. The explosion it brought killed all of the barely standing shinobi in the battlefield.

It was ironic, though. The number 7 is supposed to be lucky – Lucky Number 7. But it seems that Lady Luck laughed at the foolish human concept and tore Team 7 as fast as it was mended.

_Maybe we can still meet in the afterlife._

Her vision blurred. It was her turn to follow her family. She didn't fight the drowsiness and succumbed to the darkness.

° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :.

Cold.

_There is no way I am in hell with this coldness. But I thought heaven was sort of fluffy and warm and full of happiness?_

She opens her eyes and sits up. The last thing she remembered was lying in the battlefield and DYING. Why was she alive and breathing? She decided to look at her surroundings. It was as if a blizzard came through and spring never came. The pink-haired girl tried to stand and used her arms to support her body. She don't recognize where she was. She was standing at what she guessed the street in the weird neighborhood. Both sides of the street have weird identical houses that were almost covered in snow. The confused girl was suddenly blinded by the light and fell down again.

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh, Honey I think she's hurt!" Sakura looked at the light's source and saw woman and a man were beside a… what the hell is that? It looks like a shiny looking black metal contraption with wheels below. The woman and her companion went to Sakura.

"I'm so sorry. Did we hurt you? Should we call an ambulance? I don't know what to do!" the woman rambled faster than the Yellow Flash in action.

"Dear, calm down" the man said and turned to Sakura. "Are you hurt anywhere?" The pink haired girl managed to shake her head once, still confused with all of the happenings.

Suddenly her vision swirled and blurred and Sakura once again found her herself in the darkness.

° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :.

The Robinsons couple was famous for their kindness and generosity. They were also famous for their company that has a share in everything – shoes, clothes, accessories, food, drinks, cosmetics and practically everything you see in a mall. Even though they were successful and rich, they never forgot to help people and give people the kindness they deserved, despite their social standing.

But as the saying goes, you can't have everything. The couple cannot have what a normal family has. 5 years have passed since their marriage and yet they don't have a child. Lucas, the Robinsons patriarch, has been diagnosed with an abnormality and therefore cannot conceive a child. Sarah, his wife, of course was devastated but she never blamed her husband. Sarah believed that maybe this was for the better and something good will come out of it.

So imagine their surprise when they came across a child during their trip home from their monthly date. At first, Sarah was surprised then soon changed to panic a moment later. She and Lucas went out of the car to look at the child better.

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh, Honey I think she's hurt!" Sarah said to her husband and they soon went near the… was that pink hair? The pink-haired (Is that natural?) girl looked about 1-2 years old. She was dressed in rags that were baggy in her petite body. Her dirty hair was long and it nearly touched the ground. She wore a too large necklace around her neck. Her feet were bare. Overall, she looked like a normal (if you exclude her hair and necklace) street child.

"I'm so sorry. Did we hurt you? Should we call an ambulance? I don't know what to do!" Sarah rambled as she was openly showing her concern to the child. She may not be a mother but her maternal instincts went overload in seeing the poor child alone in the night.

"Dear, calm down" Lucas said to Sarah. He then turned to the child. "Are you hurt anywhere?" The petite girl shakes her head once and suddenly fainted.

"Lucas! We need to help her! What are we going to do?!"

"Again Sarah, calm down." Lucas sighed and draped his coat in the child's shoulders and carried her.

"First we need to bring her home. Then we should call the family doctor immediately."

Sarah went in the passenger's seat and Lucas laid her head in her lap. They covered her with another coat and Lucas went in the driver's seat and drove to their home.

° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :.

Sakura woke up for the second time in the day. She was greeted with the sight of a young woman, probably in her early thirties. She was really beautiful with her aristocratic features. She has emerald eyes, the same as her own, and she has wavy black hair that reached inches below her collar bone. She seemed to be talking with a man who looks like the same age as the woman. The man has blonde hair that was combed back. He was handsome with his regal features. His eyes were the same shade of blue as… her knucklehead teammate. The pink haired girl tried to remember what happened before she encountered the couple. The last thing she remembered was dying then waking up in a very cold place with weird houses.

She scrutinized her surroundings with her exceptional observant senses that kept her alive throughout her life in the ninja world. The now 2 year old kunoichi noticed that she was lying in the most soft and fluffy bed she had ever laid on. The bed was ivory white in color. The same shade of white colored the curtains that draped around the bed. In front of her was another shade of white sofa with chairs light pink in color parallel to the sofa. Beside the sofa was a white coffee table with a vase of pink flowers above it. There was a large sleek black square shaped thingy situated against the wall with a small red dot in the lower left side of the square. In the left side of the bed, there were two large glass doors draped with white curtains that led to the terrace. Between the doors was a classy looking drawer outlined with gold linings with another vase of pink flowers and a lamp above it. Situated at right side of the bed was a wooden drawer with another lamp and girly stuff above it. In the right side of the wall in front of the bed was a pink door engraved with pink flowers and the word closet. A diamond studded chandelier was situated in the ceiling. The whole floor was covered with plush carpet that looked as soft as the bed.

_Is this some sort of weird afterlife? Weird._

The couple seemed to notice that she was awake since they both looked at her.

"Are you okay, sweetie? We found you in the street alone and we decided to bring you home. The doctor diagnosed you and he said that you probably fainted due to extreme coldness."

"Uh, yeah…" Sakura answered, not fully comprehending what the woman said.

'**Way to make a first impression.' **

'I-Inner? I thought you were dead!' Sakura shrieked in her mind.

'**Glad to hear my presence is appreciated.'** Inner said sarcastically.

'No offense but didn't you disappear when Sasuke left the village!' Sakura said still surprised with Inner's return.

'**I think we should talk about this later. They're calling you.'**

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Oh, I'm sowwy" the pink haired girl answered.

_Sowwy?_

'**Did the blonde idiot finally rubbed into you? If you haven't noticed you're a child. Your tongue probably hasn't accommodated into pronouncing words well.' **Inner said dryly.

'_Well I'm very sorry, YOUR HIGHNESS. As you can see, I was very shocked – wait, what?'_

"Sweetie? I was asking you where your parents are."

"They're dead."

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes widened. She was used to answering that question with a simple and direct sentence to avoid troublesome issues.

_I sound like Shikamaru._

"Oh I'm very sorry, sweetie. If you don't mind, well, my husband and I were talking about this when you were asleep I mean only if you want to and all and we think it will be for the best of course we are not forcing you to agree it's just that -" the woman rambled.

_She talks faster than a child in sugar mode._

"Slow down, dear. Oh, we must have been so rude. My name is Lucas Robinsons and this is my wife Sarah. Nice to meet you um-" the man said.

'What will I say?'

'**Just say you don't have one and act like a child.'**

"I don't have one." Sakura mumbled while tearing up.

'**You know you're one hell of an actress.'**

'Shut up.'

"Oh my gosh! Don't worry we'll take care of you!" The woman said while crushing Sakura in a hug.

"H-huh?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, me and my wife talked about adopting you. Of course only if you are okay with it?" Lucas said.

"YES! Thank you very much!" Sakura answered with a smile she was so famous of.

"Honey, she's so cute!" Sarah squealed while crushing Sakura into a hug again.

"So what would be good for her name?" Lucas asked effectively releasing Sakura in the bone-crushing hug.

_Thank God._

"I think it should be Azalea." Sarah said.

"Heh, feminine passion and fragile softness. It suits her." Lucas commented.

"So sweetie, do you like Azalea?" Sarah asked.

"Un!" Sakura answered childishly and gave Sarah and Lucas a toothy smile.

'**We have this annoying tendency to be named after flowers.**' Inner said dryly.

Sakura either didn't hear Inner which is highly unlikely or she just chose to ignore Inner's comment.

"Honey, for now I think you should give her a bath and then let her rest for the night. She should be tired." Lucas suggested to Sarah.

"Yes dear."

"Now, Azalea let's take a bath!" Sarah said to Sakura.

The raven haired woman picked Sakura and led them inside the bathroom. The bathroom was just as grandeur as the room. In fact, all things inside were so pristine she thought she was blinded when she first saw the room. In the middle is a large pool with golden phoenix statues that spouted hot water in the beak. Another grand chandelier lighted the room. There was a door in the wall parallel to the door they just entered that led to what Sakura guessed used for the excretion of wastes since there seems to be none inside this room.

"Now let's remove those rags off of you." Sarah said lifting her clothes (if you can call it clothes) when she suddenly stopped.

"Sweetie, I've been meaning to ask but what is this?" Sarah said while fingering the locket around Sakura's neck.

'How come I've never noticed this?'

'**Be careful with that locket Kura, it seems to give off an evil aura.'**

"I've had it ever since I can remember." Sakura said sadly while fingering the locket, for the benefit of acting.

The pendant is square shaped with an emerald snake in the middle creating a letter 'S' The snake was surrounded with emerald gems that screamed pricey and both the snake and the gems were encased in glass. The pendant was hung in her neck with a platinum chain. **(A/ N: Check in my profile for picture)**

Now that she noticed it, there was also a weird looking ring around her right middle finger. The ring was platinum and the middle of the ring was black. In the black part was a triangle with a circle inside it and a line was splitting the circle and the triangle symmetrically in half. The ring gives off the same creepy aura the locket was giving.** (A/ N: Check in my profile for picture)**

"We should remove these accessories before we bathe." Sakura's mother-figure said.

Centimeters before the necklace was fully removed from Sakura's head, there was some sort of electrocuting sensation that went through her whole body.

"I'm reawwy not comfowtabwe withowt my nekwess." Sakura hurriedly said while pulling down her necklace back to her neck. Sakura added a nice cute pout with puppy dog eyes to convince her new 'mother'.

"Awwwwww! You're so cute!" Sarah squealed crushing Sakura into a hug. The bone-crushing hugs were becoming a habit for her raven-haired 'mother'.

'**At least her attention was diverted. What was that?'** Inner said pertaining to the electrocuting sensation they felt.

'Don't ask me, I'm equally confused as you. But I'm guessing it had to do with the necklace.'

'**I'm betting it will be the same for the ring.'**

Sakura experimented with her ring and tried to remove it. Just as Inner said, she felt the same electrocuting sensation throughout her body. She quickly placed the ring back.

After the bath, Sakura smelled like strawberries and honey. She was dressed in a light pink silk nightgown with frills and ribbons.

'Ah, the joys of bathing. I can live with this.' The pink haired girl contentedly thought.

'**Damn right. We rarely got to indulge with heavenly baths like this when we were in the middle of the war.' **Inner said completely agreeing with her Outer.

'More like we never got to do this completely.' Sakura thought while mentally scrunching her nose at the memories of her 17 year old self too busy healing here and there while defending their hideout from enemies to attend to her hygienic needs.

Sarah picked her up and tucked her in the fluffy bed. She and Lucas kissed her forehead goodnight.

"Good night sweetie. We will talk about everything tomorrow but now, sleep tight,"

"-and don't let the bed bugs bite." Lucas finished.

'**This is absolutely crazy.' **Inner said after the lights were turned off.

'Tell me about it.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shopping and Family**

**A/N: English is my second language so please point out any mistakes that I have and I will immediately correct it. There has been a one year timeskip in the later part of the chapter since it's hard to fill a whole year of a 2 year old. I know it's short but I can't continue until you answer the questions I have in the Author's note below. Please have time to answer it. So let's get on with the story:**

Sunlight seeped through the glass doors and unmercifully shone in her face. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, grunted something unintelligible that sounded suspiciously as 'kill' and 'stupid sun' and slowly sat on her bed. Sakura never was a morning person, even before in her 17 year old body. Speaking of her _former body_, Sakura was curious about her new appearance. She trudged to the bathroom and looked at the large mirror.

Unruly pink locks that reached until her hips surround her heart-shaped face. Her emerald eyes shone brightly as ever, as if the war didn't happen. But signs of wisdom and experience showed in her eyes, nothing that you could get through reading all the books and scrolls in the world. Her lips were pink and healthy, something that she didn't see in her former body after she decided to take training seriously. There were still baby fat apparent in her face, and though her forehead was a little bit large, it went well with her face and didn't make her look awkward. Her body was pretty much the same with a healthy 2 year old girl. Her skin lost the scars and calluses she got from training and fighting for years and instead replaced with soft porcelain skin that never went through such hardships. The locket and ring were still around her neck and on her left middle finger respectively.

'What the hell happened to us?'

'**I don't know, but I guess that we probably landed in an alternate universe or something when we died.'**

'I think we should probably learn all that we can first from this world before concluding as such. Now, how did you come back Inner?'

'**I never was lost from you. You and I are the same after all. But I was sort of… locked if you will, in a segment of our brain because of the shock from Sasuke's betrayal.' **Sakura mentally winced with the word 'betrayal'.

'You were always there for me, you know. When our parents were murdered right in front of us, you were the one who kept me sane throughout the years. I might have killed myself long before enrolling in the academy if you weren't there. I nearly did it, of course, when you disappeared when I needed you the most. Sasuke left the village for power and Naruto left for training. Team 7 was disbanded, albeit temporarily, people were always gossiping and always avoided me. I was alone. I was left with no one, not even Kakashi stayed with me, until Tsunade-shishou appointed me as her apprentice. Without you keeping me in check, I'm surprised I made it this far.'

This was the secret Sakura never let anyone know besides the Sandaime and the Godaime. What the Team 7 didn't know is that Sakura's parents were killed by rouge ninja when she was only 5 years old, tortured and slaughtered right in front of her while she herself went through the same torture. The only difference is that the ANBU came seconds before Sakura would be killed but everyone else were killed. But she came through and smiled as if nothing happened, a feat not even Sasuke and Kakashi managed. She was titled as the most oblivious person in the Team 7; Sakura didn't argue, as she didn't flaunt the fact that her parents were killed. But smiling and laughing and overcoming the death of her loved ones in such a young age made her truly strong, stronger than any of the males in Team 7, stronger than any ninja of Konoha 12.

'**I'm sorry for letting you suffer alone Kura. I never intended to, but I couldn't escape from my mental prison until yesterday.'**

'It's okay. I know you after all. You are me and I am you.'

Sakura brushed her hair and brushed her teeth and did other necessities before going back to her room. Just as she approached her bed, the door opened revealing a very much happy Sarah and Lucas.

"Azalea! Good morning to you, sweetie. We have good news!" Sarah said in her sing-song voice.

"What ish it?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious.

"Your paper have been approved. You are officially Azalea Robinsons, the first daughter of Sarah and Lucas Robinsons." Lucas said with a grin.

"Reawwy? You'we my papa an' mama?" Sakura asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Yes!"

"Welcome to the family, Azalea." Sarah and Lucas said simultaneously. Before they can hug Sakura, the pink haired girl went first and hugged the couple.

"I love you." Sakura mumbled in their chest, knowing that they heard it.

"We love you too."

° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :.

"Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! We got to have mother-daughter bonding time. What else would be best than shopping!"

"YAY!" Sakura happily said; the last time she went to shopping was with Ino after they reconciled. After all, with Sasuke gone, they had nothing to fight for and eventually realized their childish mistake of breaking their friendship for a boy who never glanced their way.

"Oh, and don't worry about getting lost or people rush, we rented the whole mall for today." Sarah said in their limousine.

'**Woah! Rich alert. Are we lucky or what?'**

'Definetely lucky' Sakura agreed.

When they arrived in the mall, they were greeted with hundreds of employees lined up beside the aisle. The mall was very grand, it has 6 floors and each floor was 10 times larger than an average mall.

"Let's start with the clothes shall we." Sarah said with a weird sparkle in her eyes.

After 100 blouses, 120 skirts, 80 dresses, 50 pants, and other kinds of clothes later, they went to the shoes department. They bought every kind of shoes possible, as in one of every kind of shoe that fits. The accessories weren't spared, they bought expensive jewelries, hair accessories, anklets etcetera. Sakura also bought fingerless gloves that she intends to use later. They also went to the feminine area and bought numerous cosmetics (not that she will use it), expensive bath soaps and shampoos and conditioners.

'**I have a feeling we shopped enough for a lifetime or two." **Sakura mentally nodded in agreement.

"Mama, can we go to the bookstore pwease? I want to wearn all kinds of things!" Sakura said and added an extra pout and puppy dog eyes.

Sakura knew that she landed in a world where the common sense of a ninja wouldn't make sense. So she would take this chance and learn more, after all, this was her second chance. She wasn't going to blow it.

"You want books? Alright, it seems that I've got a bookworm like Lucas, huh." Sarah said with a faraway look in her eyes and a soft smile on her features.

After buying all kinds of books ranging from encyclopedias, dictionaries to novels, short stories and the like, they finally finished and went home.

° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :.

"Mama! Papa! Good Morning!" Sakura happily said.

It has been one year since Sakura's arrival in this world. She learned many things and is now being tutored by teachers about subjects that will be tackled during her school days, albeit only basics. Sakura was also being taught with etiquette by Sarah herself. After all, they were of high class, and Sakura's manners and behavior will be observed and criticized by the peers of this world.

Sakura surfed through these lessons. Being the highest grader in the academy back then, with an IQ that rivals the Nara, it was easy for Sakura to cope with the studies of this world. The etiquette lessons came naturally to her, being the Godaime's apprentice, proper manner and decorum is to be expected of her. It wasn't like she was a genius, no matter how Sarah and Lucasa claimed her to be, it just so happens that being a 17 or 18 year old in mind made a lot of difference for her.

Sakura also found out that she has the same chakra levels in this world, and she can perform ninjutsu( only water ones though, and only in the bathroom), genjutsu( that certain incident certainly gave her a laugh) and medical jutsu( for the scrapes and bruises she made from playing). Her taijutsu, however, is worse than a new student in the Ninja Academy. The stamina and power she worked so hard to raise was now gone and she have a hard time estimating the punches and kicks she throw because of her new body.

So she secretly practice her katas in her room and she runs around the corridors up and down of their house *ehem*mansion*ehem* 3 times in the morning since it would be suspicious if she would do more strenuous exercises. She was slowly building her stamina, slowly, yes, but surely.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Sarah said.

"Good morning, my daughter." Lucas said while sipping his coffee.

It has been a tradition for them to eat breakfast in the gardens. Every day, they will sit and talk about anything. This particular morning, however, was different. Sakura noticed that though Sarah was her usual happy self, Lucas was stiff and tense and barely talked.

"Papa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear" Lucas smiled. Anyone that sees his smile will definitely be fooled, but Sakura can see it was one of his faux mastered smiles. It seems like Sarah noticed too, because she stopped rambling and put her hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Honey, you can tell us you know. You don't have to bear everything on your shoulders." Lucas sighed in defeat.

"New year's eve is nearing. Mother and Father heard of our genius daughter and want to… check if she… inherited something. I also received the same invitation from your mother and father. "

"There is a chance that she can do… it. Her necklace and ring are also familiar and since she had it since she can remember, she might just be from a… family." Sarah said in a whisper, but Sakura understood since she can read lips, a skill that was definitely useful in her missions.

Sakura was certainly curious. What are they talking about? And they knew of her weird necklace and ring.

"Papa, what's the problem? If grandmother and grandfather want a visit then we definitely should." Sakura said, having fixed her mispronunciations a month or two ago.

"She's right Lucas, we can't run away from them anymore. If she can do… it then we should give her a chance. If she can't, then they will leave us alone for good. "

"Alright, there will be a soiree in the day after tomorrow. We will attend and we will introduce Azalea formally to the family."

**A/N: Hello =) Of Stars And Moon here~ Thank you so much for:**

**foxchick1****, ****Suzululu4moe****, ****setsuna911****, and ****Poppy Grave Dreams**

**for your reviews! I really appreciated it, and you four are my first 4 reviewers in my short life as an author. I hope you continue to support this story. Now, I have questions for this story:**

**Should I follow the harry potter verse and go through with the same events?**

**Should I insert Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi or any of the Naruto character in the story? If yes, name who you want to add in the story.**

**Again, please take time in answering since I really appreciate the help and can't move on until then. Thank you again for reading! Comments and Reviews will be appreciated. I also thank those who followed and faved my first ever story! I was really motivated . Until then~ goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Visits and parties

Clothes were thrown in all parts of the room, shoes and accessories littered in the floor. The drawers and cabinets were haphazardly open. One glance at the room and you will probably infer that a robber has went through the room in search of something, except for the fact that a little girl was sitting in the fluffy bed while a woman was cooing and squealing at the cute (poor?) little girl.

Sakura NEVER will play dress-up again, especially if a certain curly raven-haired emerald-eyed woman was involved. The party was going to start at 5 p.m. It was already 3:00p.m, and they had started grooming Sakura up in 8 a.m. Granted, the first 4 hours was used for going to the salon, curling and dying the pink locks light blonde, and going back to their home. Dying her pink locks was Sakura's decision. If she really wanted to play the daughter of Sarah and Lucas, her pink hair wasn't just possible. Having a raven-haired mother and a blonde-haired father don't equal to a pink-haired child.

'**Raven-haired mother and a blonde-haired father, huh.'** Inner mused. An image of her raven-haired teammate and her blonde-headed knucklehead _together_ popped into her mind.

'Oh my gosh, get out of my mind.' Sakura thought while pushing the disturbing thought out of her head.

Sakura's head was adorned with a cute white hat; the edges of the peak**(1) **were uneven and was relatively large; a black translucent ribbon was situated at the brim**(2)**, with several kinds of blue flowers in the middle. Her hair was curly and was put down, bangs covered most of her forehead. She wore a white long-sleeved chemise**(3)** underneath, and wore an old-fashioned like blue dress outside. The long sleeves were loose, and tied with a band of flowers around inches above her elbows. From above her collar bone until above the chest was frilly and a violet ribbon with blue flowers in the middle adorned the middle part of the frills. The linings of the dress were gold. The chemise was slightly visible in her arms as well as under her skirt. She wore high red-brown boots with white laces. Her necklace was hidden underneath her dress and chemise. She also wore frilly gloves with a band of blue flowers in her wrists, effectively hiding her ring underneath the glove.**(A/N: Please see the picture in my profile; I did no justice in describing the cute dress. I only added the gloves to hide her ring. What she wore more or less looked like that so she looks like Alice.)**

'I admit we look cute.' Sakura thought as she stared at herself in the mirror.

'**We just don't look cute, Kura. We look freaking gorgeous! SHANNARO!'**

'That was nice, coming from you'

'**What do you mean by 'coming from you'?' **Sakura ignored Inner as Sarah brought her out of her musings.

"Now what did I tell you about the soiree, Azalea." This was the first time Sakura have seen Sarah so serious.

"Don't do unnecessary actions, always move with grace, talk with respect to everyone in the party, answer politely but intelligently, lastly, do not make anyone angry or upset." Sakura recited as if she had said it a million times.

"Very good, Azalea. I want you to remember and follow these words while in the soiree. The people there may be unreasonable but they are unreasonable people with power." Sarah said seriously.

"Yes, Mama." Sakura agreed.

"Let's go down with your Papa, he has been waiting for us for a _while_."

° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :.

Their carriage, pulled by four white horses, stopped in front of a Victorian-style mansion. Why they used the carriage instead of their limousine was a mystery to Sakura. It was certainly much more convenient and certainly much faster. The door was opened by a butler and they were helped out of the carriage. They stepped at a red carpet leading to a humongous door.

"The soiree is this way, sir and madams." A maid said while bowing her head.

The maid walked and the family followed. They were led in a beautiful garden with a variety of flowers blooming. The garden was large, the most Sakura can see isn't even ¾ of the whole land. There is a pond in the background with hydrangeas adorning its sides. There is also a large marble fountain in the middle, with a theme of majestic and heavenly. _Ino would have loved this garden._

Many aristocrats were spread in the garden, some chatting with the other, some eating the snacks prepared, some preferred to sit in the shadows. The moment they entered the gardens, everyone was hushed and stared at them.

'**Well, this is certainly pleasant.'** Inner said sarcastically.

The couple and Sakura walked to a party of men and women around the ages of 60-80. At this point, everyone started talking in whispers and hushed voices.

"Mother, a pleasant evening to you." Lucas said to the woman in front him. "Let me introduce my first daughter, Azalea."

Sakura curtsied respectfully and said "Pleased to make your acquaintance, my Lady."

The woman scrutinized Sakura, and it took Sakura all of her power to stop herself from flinching.

"My name is Walburga Black, my child. Call me by name." The woman said.

"Yes, Lady Walburga." Sakura said, curtsying for the second time.

"You have certainly brought up a pleasant child, Lucas. Tell me, has she manifested anything yet?"

"As far as I know, she has not yet manifested anything, Mother." Lucas replied.

"If she ends up being a squib," Walburga glanced at Sarah, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, "the Black family is as good as extinct."

"_Lucas_. What a pleasure to see you here. I thought you weren't going to come." A man with long pale blonde hair greeted Lucas.

"Azalea, why don't you talk with those children there?" Lucas suggested, more like ordered, Sakura.

"Yes, father." Sakura said and curtsied to the man who talked to Lucas.

Sarah went her way to children who looked like her age. Most of them looked bored out of their minds. Some were eating sweets, while some were nearly sleeping. When Sakura arrived, the boys of the group went visibly blushing while the girls half-glared, half-admired Sakura. One boy with pale blonde hair, very much like the one who talked to her Papa a while ago, kneeled in front of her, took Sakura's hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you."

"Azalea Ro-Black. The pleasure is all mine." Sakura nearly said 'Robinsons' but something told Sakura that in this situation, using the surname Black would be the most wise.

"Let me introduce you to my friends." One by one, Draco introduced Sakura to every child present.

'Good thing he didn't notice our slip-up.'

'**Yeah, either he didn't hear or he was too enthralled with our beauty. ' **Inner haughtily said.

'Haha.' Sakura thought dryly.

"Is it true that your mother is a squib?" a girl which she distinctly remember was Pansy asked.

"Oh no! Is it true?" a girl named Astoria asked her with distaste.

'Whatever the word squib is, it certainly isn't pleasant.'

'**Yeah, and the adults have been eyeing Sarah and us with distaste since we entered the garden.'**

"I certainly will not tolerate anyone who talks about my mother in that manner. Even if that rumor is true or not, it is very rude to talk about someone behind their back." Sakura maturely said, effectively shutting them up.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean it that way. At least she isn't a muggle; that would have been worse. " Pansy said after a while.

"I'm sorry too." Astoria said after Pansy

"Your apologies are accepted." Sakura graced them with a soft smile. If possible, the boys blushed harder, and the girls didn't glare, they also admired Sakura.

'I think that apology took them all they have.'

'**Well, for children apology is like an S-rank jutsu.'**

'True.'

Out of nowhere, a large snake made out of fire appeared and headed right toward the Sakura's group. The fire snake was moving fast, but not faster than most of the jutsus so Sakura can read its movement.

'**What are going to do? If it were just us, we can evade it but what about the children?'**

'I know!'

Sakura discreetly made the hand seals that were quick for human eyes to follow. 'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!'

Suddenly, large amount of water appeared out of nowhere and formed a humongous dragon. Sakura allowed her chakra to flow in the water to strengthen it, and the dragon wrapped itself around Sakura, effectively protecting the other children as well. The fire snake clashed with the water dragon, and since the water was enhanced with chakra the fire vanished into air, leaving thick smoke in front of the group of children.

Gasps and whispers were heard after the smoke has cleared. The kunoichi was now acting in auto-mode and she completely pushed the soiree in the back of her mind. Months of war allowed Sakura to move automatically, and Sakura was able to numb everything else for the sake of focusing on the enemy.

Sakura was still standing in front of the children, the water dragon still wrapped around her. After all, years of experience from not only in the war, but also from being in the ANBU herself taught Sakura that one attack can be followed by another, and can be more powerful than the last.

The Godaime's apprentice was brought out of her concentration with a sound of 'pop' and followed by the arrival of 3 stern looking men wearing formal robes and sticks in their hands. Sakura immediately dispelled the jutsu and the water disappeared.

"Wha- What the- I- what?" the man in the middle gaped, looking toward the direction of the now water-dragon-free Sakura.

'**Shit.'**

'Shit indeed.'

Fortunately for her, Walburga Black answered for her. "Aurors, there have been an attack, which I believe was the Fiendfyre curse."

"Uhhh, yes, that's why we immediately apparated here. The ministry is looking for a criminal famous for attacking pureblood parties with the fiendfyre curse. He escaped in Azkaban yesterday. The ministry found out that the party with most pureblood attendees is here." A woman said.

"And we have already captured him" a fourth man suddenly popped out of nowhere, holding an unconscious man wearing tattered clothes.

By now, the whisper turned into outrageous cries like "someone could have been hurt!", or "how did he escape from _Azkaban_?!".

"We are very sorry for the incident. His means of escape has not yet been determined. Any damage shall be fixed by the ministry. Now can someone tell us what happened? " the man holding the criminal said. He introduced himself to be Kingsley Shacklebolt. He introduced his fellow aurors – Nymphadora Tonks, John Dawlish and Rufus Scrimgeour.

A man who has been sitting in the corners explained to Shacklebolt everything, I mean _everthing_ that happened. By the end of his story, all eyes were on Sakura. If she was uncomfortable with the stares earlier, the stares she received now were downright unbearable.

'Inner, what should we do?'

'**Shit. I don't know Kura. Let's just go with the flow. After all, if that man can summon fire snakes, why can't we?' **

Shacklebolt took long strides towards her and finally reached her. He bowed in front of Sakura and introduced himself.

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the Aurors of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement. Tell me child, how in the world did you do that?"

"My name is Azalea. Azalea-"

"Black." Lucas intervened. Lucas made his way in front of Sakura and stood protectively between Sakura and Shacklebolt.

"It was probably a case of accidental magic. I believe she was distressed with the fiendfyre curse that caused her to magic the water to form a dragon and protect herself." Lucas said to Shacklebolt coldly.

"That's preposterous! Putting aside the fact that she conjured water without a proper spell and formed it into a dragon which she maintained for a long time, a feat not even a normal Hogwarts graduate can manage, she extinguished the fiendfyre flames! That's practically unheard of! Even the strongest _Aguamenti_ spell cannot extinguish fiendfyre flames!" John Dawlish cried.

'Is it that amazing? Those fires weren't even close to the Amaterasu flames.'

'**Well at least, from their conversation, performing jutsus is normal. They just have a problem with us extinguishing those flames.'**

"Papa? Did I do something wrong? I never meant to do it, I was just scared. I'm very sorry." Sakura said softly and started tearing up.

'**Did I tell you that you're one hell of an actress?'**

'Yes, I believe you've said that to me once.' Sakura said while mentally grinning.

"You did nothing wrong dear." Lucas face visibly softened, he crouched to Sakura's height and wiped her tears.

"I believe that is enough. Her performing high-level magic is just a proof that our lineage is one of the strongest." Walburga Black said, causing everyone's attention to fall on her.

"But-"

"Silence! _Lucas_, I think you should bring her home. Surely that feat caused her a lot of energy." Walburga said.

"Yes, mother. Sarah, we should go." Lucas said, grateful to his mother for letting them go.

"I will personally deal with any problems that the ministry will have on my _granddaughter._" Walburga said coldly making half of the attendees shiver in fear.

"Thank you, Mother. We shall visit you sometime." Lucas said before guiding his family back to their carriage.

Once they settled down, the carriage moved and headed towards their home. Their journey home was accompanied by an uncomfortable silence. Sakura decided that she could not take it and broke the silence.

"Papa, what happened? Did I do something wrong." Sakura softly said to her 'father'.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. We will explain everything tomorrow. But now, you should rest." Sarah said to Sakura.

'**Well that was interesting.' **Inner mused.

'Yeah, right. It seems I can't have one _normal_ lifetime.'

'**But that will take the fun out of it.' **Inner said while grinning.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Thank you for supporting this story! Thank you for the ones who reviewed! Your comments and suggestions definitely made me happy. Other comments and suggestion will also be appreciated. Any questions about her family will be answered in the next chapter so look forward to it! **

**(1) Peak - a stiff projection at the front, to shade or shield the eyes from sun and rain in a hat.**

**(2) Brim - an optional projection of stiff material from the bottom of the hat's crown horizontally all around the circumference of the hat, sweatband or hatband, a ribbon or band that runs around the bottom of the torso of the hat.**

**(3) Chemise - woman's loose-fitting, shirtlike undergarment that is designed to hang straight from the shoulders and fit loosely at the waist sometimes more tightly at the hip. Often worn under old-style gowns.**

** OfStarsAndMoon~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Truth and Reunion**

**A/N: Sorry for the late disclaimer. I do not own anything besides the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura's wake was not a pleasant one. She had been lulling herself last night with thoughts on how to evade her current predicament. After thinking about the possible situations and outcomes, she had come up with two plausible solutions… _make that one._

'**Honestly, though, I think it really is the best plan we can think of. I mean we really are just as clueless as them, so saying that we know nothing**_** here**_** was technically true. We just won't tell them the whole truth.'**

'Yeah, I think so too. And after pulling an all-nighter, I'm frustrated that we only came up with one.'

'**Well, technically, we came up with many, it's just that other plans have too much holes in them, others can backfire on us, and others are detrimental to us.'**

'This is crazy.'

'**I'm surprised you just noticed.'**

After dealing with her personal routine, she finally made her way downstairs to the gardens, where they usually eat breakfast.

Once Sakura found her way to her seat, she didn't waste her time in greeting them.

"Good morning Papa, Mama." Sakura said cheerily.

"Good morning, sweetie." Sarah said, though not in her usual chirpy tone.

"Good morning, Azalea. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Lucas asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Yes, Papa!" Sakura said while smiling.

'**Ain't that the truth'** Inner snorted. Sakura ignored Inner.

"So… umm…" Sakura fidgeted in her seat, sure where this was going.

"Sakura, what we will tell you may be crazy, but all of it is true. Personally, we wanted you out of this since the Wizarding world is a messy and unfair place, but since you are directly involved, we decided to all about the Wizarding world, starting with us." Lucas said seriously.

"My true name is Regulus Arcturus Black, the secondborn son of Walburga and Orion Black, the current and previous Heads of the Black family respectively. We are what they call pureblood, which means we have no muggle, or people who can't do magic, blood on us. Our ancestors have been all with magical heritage.

After I married your mother, I changed my name into Lucas Robinsons to blend in easier with the muggles. You see, your mother is from a pureblood Wizarding family, the Prewett family, but she didn't inherit any magical inquiries; she is a squib, born in a Magical family but doesn't have magical qualities.

Normally, we don't have problems with the Prewett family, heck I think we're distantly related, but they were against our marriage since she is a squib. With my only older brother in the Azkaban, or I guess what muggles call prison, they were expecting me to uphold the Black family. Back then, my family and I had a lot of arguments, but I eventually won. I married with Sarah with the condition that our child will continue the Black family. Part of my condition is that they will acknowledge me as Lucas, not Regulus. When I found out that I can't conceive a child, well the family will surely separate us and marry me into another. Then I guess they will make a baby secretly through one way or another, I don't know. So I kept it a secret, and then we adopted you. We were planning to tell mother that you were also a squib, but fate happened and you were also of magical blood.

Any further questions about the Wizarding world will be answered by your tutor, I will assign one since you need to learn about the Wizarding world. You are one step behind the other pureblood kids, after all."

The new information swirled in Sakura's mind and made her a little bit queasy. She gulped a large amount of water before processing what they said.

'**Okay, to sum it up, we landed in world with magic-performing bloodists that hate our family, and we have to inherit a super ancient family that is named after a color.'**

'That's it, I think.'

'**Well, I think before the matter drops, ask about the necklace and the ring.'**

"Papa, Mama, then what about my necklace and ring? I didn't tell you but I can't remove it. Every time I try to, I am always electrocuted, then there's this like invisible wall that stops the necklace and ring if it nears being removed from me." Sakura asked.

"Sakura, about that necklace, I'm not sure but I think that's called Salazar Slytherin's locket and the Ring of the House of Gaunt. I learned about it at my time at Hogwarts but I never really paid attention to it. I will look for a book in the Black Family library about that. In the meantime, do NOT tell about your necklace and ring to anyone. I think that the one preventing those to be removed from you plays an important part, where, I don't know." Lucas seriously said.

° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :.

It has been 1 month since the soiree. Sakura's schedule was jampacked, from learning the Old Wizarding tradition, pureblood families to fencing lessons, culture lessons, piano and violin lessons, and language lessons. Any free time Sakura will have is dedicated to ninja training (secretly, of course), expanding her chakra reserves (by meditating) and the research about her necklace and ring, which she still doesn't have concrete information.

Days turn to months, months turn to years, and finally she will turn 9 years old the next day. It has been 7 years since her adoption, and she has turned to be a beautiful young lady. Her 9th Birthday party will be her formal introduction in the Wizarding world. Every pureblood family affiliated with the Black family is invited, even her grandmother Walburga, who rarely comes out of their mansion, will be coming. Her family has been planning this party for 3 months now. And tomorrow they will be going to the Diagon Alley to buy the remaining ingredients and décor for the party as well as buying Sakura's present(s) from her father and mother.

° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :.

Sakura's family has been shopping for 5 hours now, and they are finally done. They started at 8 a.m, and they just finished eating lunch at a classy restaurant in Diagon Alley. The whole afternoon is dedicated for searching Sakura's present, but she hasn't found one yet. She was about to give up and just ask anything, when she found a pet shop with a banner 'Magical Menagerie'.

'Pets, huh. Why not? I miss Katsuya.'

'**I doubt we will find a talking slug there, but buying a pet may not be a bad idea.'**

When they entered, Sakura was greeted with all kinds of animals; some were even species she didn't know. Sakura was roaming around when one suddenly caught her eye. It was a sleeping… kitten? It is blue in color with black swirly patterns around its body and very furry. His whole body looks like blue flames. Surprisingly, it has 2 tails with black stripes. What surprised Sakura the most is when the animal opened his/her eyes, one was gold in color while the other was emerald green. **(A/N: It really looks like the two-tailed beast or Nibi in Naruto, only in chibi form. Just search if you want the picture.)**

"I am not sure about buying that, miss. That is a crossbreed between a kneazle and a fox. Maybe a genetic abnormality from a having a kneazle and a fox for parents, it has 2 tails. Even though it is only a baby, it is very hostile to anyone who tries to touch it." The shopkeeper said. Sakura ignored him of course and tried to touch it.

Instead of hissing, biting or scratching Sakura like the shopkeeper expected, the crossbreed nuzzled in Sakura's hand. The kunoichi then started to pet the two-tailed creature while the said creature purred in response.

"I like him. How much is he?" Sakura asked while still petting the crossbreed.

"Seeing that you're the only one who wants to buy him, that will be only 9 galleons." The shopkeeper said.

Sakura paid for her new pet and a year's supply for his food, which was charmed into a small packet for easy luggage and was about to go outside, where her parents will be waiting. She was holding her pet, which she decided to call Matatabi, in honor of the two-tailed beast in her former world. She is in front of the door, when suddenly it opened, effectively knocking her down and spilling the food. Matatabi immediately went around her neck, growling at the ones who just entered the door.

"I'm very sorry, are you alright?" A handsome young lad with long orange hair tied in a ponytail held his hand in front of Sakura.

Sakura gratefully took his hands and stood. Sakura was wondering though, why Matatabi is growling, he seems nice after all.

"My name is Charlie Weasley, 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm very sorry, I didn't see you there." Charlie said sheepishly. And then he suddenly noticed the food spilled in the floor.

"Shit. I'm really really sorry about those. Just tell me what those are and I'll replace it, though I hope those are not expensive since I can't afford it." Charlie said the last part in a whisper, embarrassed.

"No, it's alright, no harm done. I can buy those again. My name is Azalea Black, a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said with a soft smile.

"Thank you… Black? Are you sure? I really don't see the similarities." Charlie jokingly said.

"I suppose not." Sakura said, not catching the joke.

"If you want I can take you for ice cream. It's only across the street." Charlie said, really guilty for knocking her down and spilling the food.

Seeing that her parents will not be back for another 20 minutes, she agreed. She ordered a strawberry classic with brownies. While Charlie paying for the ice cream, someone called, or rather yelled at, him.

"Hey Charlie!" one yelled.

"Are you done?" another one, yet with a similar voice to the former one, yelled.

They headed near Charlie and Sakura. Once they were in front of her, Sakura saw the similarities. They were both sporting red hair, and now that she can see them closely, they were twins!

"And who"

"is this lovely lady?"

"My name is Azalea Black, a pleasure to meet you." Sakura introduced herself for the second time.

"A pleasure Ms. Black. My name is Fred"

"and my name is George."

"Mum should be heading here now." The one named Fred said.

"And she has the twerp with her." George said.

As if on cue, Mrs. Weasley appeared holding a kid with her right hand. If possible, Matatabi growled harder at the incoming people. Sakura ignored him, and instead her heart skipped a beat. She will never forget him, not even after a million lifetimes.

"Kakashi!"

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Duuuuuun! Sorry for the cliffhanger, don't worry I try to update every day! Okay, for the people who want Sakura's pink hair back, I will think about it. It really is hard to integrate her pink hair anywhere since it isn't a natural hair color, but I will try. For the others, please comment and review if you want Sakura's pink hair back. Thank you for those who reviewed! I'm really really happy since many people are supporting my story! Please continue to support my first ever story! Comments and Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**~OfStarsAndMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_As if on cue, Mrs. Weasley appeared holding a kid with her right hand. If possible, Matatabi growled harder at the incoming people. Sakura ignored him, and instead her heart skipped a beat. She will never forget him, not even after a million lifetimes._

"_Kakashi!"_

° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :. . • ○ ° . * . . ¸ . ° ¸. * ● ¸ . ° ° ¸. ● . ° ¸. ¸ :.

Everything felt like in slow motion. She ran, not caring if it was appropriate for a lady or not. Normally, she wouldn't hug him, but under the circumstances of arriving in world full of crazy magic and unreasonable nobles, she ran towards him at full speed and hugged him. Seeing a familiar face here, for Sakura, was the best present she received. Everyone else was wide-eyed and some were gaping at them.

"Kakashi, you're here. I'm not alone, I-I'm not alone." Sakura said, eyes threatening to spill the tears she refused to shed.

"N-no way… S-sakura?" Kakashi said, still unbelieving with what happened.

"Mate, you've got yourself" Fred said while snickering

"A lovely date." George finished, also snickering.

As if Sakura just registered where they were, she suddenly separated with him so fast it seemed like she shunshined (which she probably did, considering the circumstances.) Sakura let her gaze rest upon Kakashi. He was de-aged to around 9-10 years old. His hair was still the same silver gravity-defying locks. What surprised Sakura the most was his face. He was handsome with _both_ of his eyes black. It was weird seeing him without his mask, weirder without his sharingan, but damn he is **hot**, even in a 9 year old body.

"Dear, do you know this girl?" Mrs. Weasley said to Kakashi.

"Oh, pardon me, my name is Azalea Black, a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said while curtseying.

No one seemed to notice the silent conversation that was happening between the two ninjas.

"_Azalea?"_

"_I'll tell you about it later. What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same question. I thought this was my afterlife."_

"_Well I thought it was mine too until you arrived."_

They were brought out of their conversation when Sakura's adoptive parents arrived. "Azalea, who are you talking to?"

"Ah, Mama, Papa, this is the Weasleys." Sakura said to the couple, gesturing to the crowd around her.

"Molly?!" Sarah said, surprising everyone yet again.

"Mama, do you know her?" Sakura asked Sarah, confused with what's happening.

"Yes, dearie. I'm your mother's older sister." Mrs. Weasley interrupted before Sarah could say anything.

"Azalea, how did you meet them?" Sarah asked her only daughter.

"Well, I bought Matatabi in a store across the road, and then I was knocked down and the food I bought for Matatabi spilled. He intronduced himself as Charlie Weasley and offered to buy me an ice cream, and people sort of arrived, I guess." Sakura politely explained to her mother.

"Matatabi?" Sarah asked. In another mind, Kakashi was asking the same thing, wondering why his old student named a pet after the Nibi.

"Oh, here he is." Sakura said showing her new pet which was around her neck like a scarf.

"Lovely, dear, but I suggest that we should be going. It is getting dark after all." Sarah suggested.

"Well then, it was a pleasure to meet you all," Sakura said to the Weasleys, lingering her gaze longer when it reached Kakashi.

'I guess I should get their address for communication purposes.'

'**Kakashi is damn hot without his mask.' **Inner said, too distracted with Kakashi to hear Sakura.

'Shut up.'

'**You know he is.'**

'Shut up.' Sakura thought while blushing.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura. _Why is she blushing? _Sakura went near to Kakashi and whispered so only he could hear, "Kakashi, can I get your address so I can explain everything to you in letters… via owl, you use the owl post right?"

"Maa, owl post is okay. Demo, why were you blushing, Sa-ku-ra?" Kakashi whispered back to her ear while slipping a piece of paper in her hands, knowing that she would notice it. If possible, Sakura blushed harder.

Now don't get me wrong, Kakashi wasn't dense. He knew the exact reason why Sakura was blushing, probably about a maskless shinobi-nin, but he love teasing Sakura.

"We should probably be going." Sakura loudly said while still blushing. He was the only one that could make her blush.

"It was pleasant meeting you all." Sakura said while going to her parents and departing.

Kakashi was definitely elated, he saw Sakura after all. Their relationship the past few months before they died in the battlefield was getting closer. It might have escalated at one point, if a supposed dead ancient missing-nin didn't try to rule over the world.

Kakashi was brought out of his musings when three certain red-heads were grinning at him, with eyes glinting.

_This sucks._

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I know that this is barely enough but I have an important question that I really can't decide on:**

**Should I have Sakura invite Kakashi in her birthday party? I know that all pureblood wizarding families are invited so if Kakashi arrived there, with the Weasleys, then Sakura will be in trouble.**

**I'm so sorry that I can't decide but really, I'm so confused. Thank you for those who reviewed and faved my story! I love you all! 3 I also hinted KakaSaku so please tell me all your opinions about it, negative or positive. If you also have other suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me. So until the next chapter~**

**OfStarsAndMoon**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, all rights belong to their rightful creators.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update (compared to my last updates)! It's really complicated to explain so I will just settle for an 'it's a personal thing.' I really sorry . But my excuse is really valid, I just can't explain it here. Without further ado, Chapter 6:**

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

Sakura was repeating this action for Merlin knows how many times. She has faced many powerful enemies – Zabusa Momochi, Orochimaru, Sasori of the Red Sands, and they were the tip of the iceberg, and she was proud to say that she is still alive, well... probably…technically. Hell, she even survived hell and went back to earth on the days her shishou called 'trainings'. But she would rather face one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, or the Snake Sannin, even the Akatsuki Puppeteer, or if there were really no choice, one day of 'training' with the Godaime than face the adversary she was facing right now.

Currently facing her and 'lecturing' her about her birthday party was none other than her dear grandmother and the current head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. She was just sitting in a simple chair, or at least what they call simple, and she was rivaling the most intimidating person she had ever met, and that was saying something. There she was, all in her pureblood glory, telling her the do's and don'ts of the Wizarding World, particularly in a formal party, and the list never seems to end. Her grandmother looks like she was about to finish the 'lecture' when Sakura focused her whole attention on her grandmother, not that she wasn't listening earlier.

"When I call you, walk with grace and dignity and intimidate the people with your presence, tell them with your gaze that you have power and you are not someone to be messed with." Walburga said as her finale.

"Yes, Lady Walburga." Sakura nodded with obedience.

Sakura's birthday party was starting in exactly one hour. She had been finished with her appearance an hour ago, and then her grandmother talked, or rather, initiated a one-sided conversation with her. Sakura was wearing an elegant sleeveless black with yellow accents Victorian dress that was complementing her light blonde hair quite nicely. Her dress was adorned with silk black roses, and the same black rose was placed in her black choker. She was wearing long sleeves that are slightly longer than her arm, starting inches above her elbows. It was also black with yellow accents and there was also a black rose on each of the side of her arm. She was wearing black sleek gloves that cover her ring nicely. Her hair was done in a complicated but beautiful updo with her bangs around her lovely face. A black rose with small diamonds in its petals adorned the side of the updo. She was wearing light makeup, since her face from the start hold natural beauty. She was standing proudly, her stature rivaling that of the Egyptians. Overall, her appearance made her look more mature than a 9 year old.

She welcomed the guests that enter the large ballroom in their mansion, say that she was glad that they could attend, hold a light conversation, and then move on to the other guests. That went quite smoothly, and once the guest stopped coming, she was introduced by the Lady Walburga Blackead Heaaaaa to the peers of the Wizarding world. Talking with the adults was boring, but she managed to maintain her posture and pleasing face throughout the conversations she had. Once she was tired, she excused herself and went to the sidelines to get some water. Her break was interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Happy Birthday Azalea!" Sakura was glad that his voice did not carry the same formalness that the adults had. They had a wonderful conversation, and to Sakura's amusement, the conversation was mostly about Draco and his interest, while Sakura commented on some occasions and put on a focused face. Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar face, and boy was Sakura glad to see him.

"Silver!" Sakura greeted with amusement on her eyes, and she was rolling in laughter inside while Inner was having a mental breakdown. Her former teacher was wearing a formal tuxedo, though he left the coat open and did not put a tie; instead, he opened the first button and arranged it quite nicely. Sakura remembered her reaction from the response letter to Sakura's party invitation he sent yesterday, much to Kakashi's annoyance and Sakura's amusement.

_Sakura heard a thump in the direction of her window, and when she checked it, an owl was pretty much flattened in the glass. She let the poor bird in, gave him owl treats and water, and untied the letter in its legs._

_**Dear Sakura (or is it Azalea now?),**_

_**Well, I can attend tomorrow, but when I asked my adoptive parents, they rather not attend because they 'do not blend' in the party. I would really appreciate it if you send me formal clothes though, since I have no appropriate ones here. It would be better if we could discuss our situation tomorrow after the party, and maybe it would be better if I stayed there for the night.**_

_**Well, I guess advanced happy birthday, though your real birthday just passed 5 months ago. Maa, I guess it is comfortable having a familiar face here. Send me a reply as soon as you can.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Hatake Kakashi**_

_**P.S. Call me Silver Weasley, that's my name here. **_

_**P.P.S By the way, the owl is old so he usually flattens himself in the windows, if not, he just drops dead. If it's not too much, send one of your owls since I seriously doubt ours can return with luggage.**_

_Sakura wrote a reply, fixed her father's expensive tuxedo which he had when he was young, and gave it to a brown owl in their owlery and sent it to Kakashi._

"Azalea, happy birthday." Kakashi kneeled and kissed the back of Sakura's hand and winked, which caused Sakura to blush, which did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"Azalea, who is this?" Draco asked while glaring at the standing Kakashi, while the jounin just ignored Draco and stared back with ease.

"Oh, How rude of me. Draco this is Silver, Silver this is Draco. Get along now, I am being called by my grandmother."

Sakura walked gracefully to the centre of the ballroom, where her grandmother was. By now, all the attention was on them and it was unnerving. Others scrutinized her without even trying to hide it and annoyed the hell out of Sakura.

_Why can't they keep their eyes to themselves?_

The time seems to be teasing Sakura, passing by slowly. Sakura just stood there with grace, and remembering her grandmother's lecture, she added some killing intent in her aura.

The effect was instantaneous, they stopped glaring, some of their knees buckled, and some unimportant children at the back kneeled with fear. Sakura inwardly smirked, _this is so easy._

"As my granddaughter reaches the legal age, I am going to let her take over the Black family." Walburga said, causing everyone to whisper in hushed voices. If Sakura was surprised about the announcement that wasn't informed to her beforehand, her face did not show. "I ask for your continuous support to her until she reaches that age and during her time as head as you have given to me." Sakura curtsied, deeming it an appropriate gesture in the situation.

After the particular announcement, everyone seemed to be unnaturally kind to her, and they keep introducing their male heirs to her.

'**Aren't they just secretive with their intention?'** Inner said sarcastically.

'It's like being back to Konohagakure again, with those indirect marriage proposals.' Sakura said in remembrance.

'**Yeah, those clan leaders push their members to since you're the Godaime's, one of the sannin, apprentice. And above those we have the perfect chakra control plus having surpassed shishou in medical ninjutsu, we're the perfect mothers for their unborn heirs. Imagine those powerhouse doujutsu users with perfect chakra control, they will be practically unbeatable. ' **Inner said.

'At least Neji's was funny though. Remember how he was so awkward around us even times during missions?'

'**Yeah, he was hilarious. He was blushing at every contact we made with him.'**

When Sakura was about to escape the crowd, she was pulled out in the circle. "Are you okay, darling? You were crushed there. Honestly, they were practically squishing you inside."

A woman about her mother's age saved her from the crowd, and Sakura observed her. She was beautiful, tall, and nice-looking. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and a kindly smile in her features.

"Congratulations for your birthday and appointment as the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black! I believe we haven't been introduced. My name is Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my husband Lucius Malfoy. You have already met our son, Draco Malfoy." The woman named Narcissa said.

_Oh, Draco's parents. They certainly look like Draco._

"Yes, Draco is a pleasant company." Sakura said politely.

"My, what a sweet child!" Narcissa gushed.

"I think we owe you our gratitude, for saving our son during the soiree. It was a magnificent magic, and certainly fitting for the Black family. I must ask, though, how did you expel the fiendfyre flames in such a mere age of 3?" Lucius asked.

"I really don't deserve your gratitude, it was just a case of accidental magic. I really don't know what happened either, I was just terrified and the water dragon suddenly wrapped around me and extinguished the flames." Sakura lied, not that it was obvious.

"Yes, quite a feat for accidental magic. I believe that magic is truly stronger with purebloods." Lucius said.

'**Oh, they're one of those damn 'bloodists'. I hope Draco doesn't become like them. He's cute.'**

'_Inner, you think everyone's cute.'_

'**Well, it's true!' Inner said stubbornly.**

"I really hope you can visit our Manor sometimes, Azalea. You are always welcome, seeing that you are friends with Draco." Narcissa said honestly, well, as honest as a Slytherin.

"I will take up on that offer sometimes, Mrs. Malfoy. It will be an honor to visit the Malfoy Manor." Sakura said since declining the offer outright will be rude.

"Oh, dear, call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel old." Narcissa said happily.

"Very well, Narcissa." Sakura was really happy with Narcissa, this was the most pleasurable conversation she had with the adults.

Lucius said nothing, though approval was evident in his eyes.

The party went smoothly, albeit boring. The guests were already leaving, and she was obliged to say farewells to them. Besides saying 'It was a pleasure to be graced with your presence tonight' or 'Thank you for coming' and other remarks, she did say a few honest and pleasant farewells to some like Draco, who she said she wouldn't mind to see him again and hugged him, which led to a flushed Draco, a happy Narcissa, and an approving Lucius.

After the dismissal of the guests, Sakura introduced Kakashi to her parents and asked if he could stay for a while. Sarah and Lucas agreed, they always gave Sakura what she wants though Sakura rarely asked for something, though the former was eyeing Kakashi suspiciously. Sakura led the silver-haired jounin to her room and they sat comfortably in the couch while they asked the maid for drinks and snacks. For minutes, no one said a thing, waiting in silence.

"Maa . . . How did you end up here?" Kakashi asked, breaking the awkward silence. Sakura almost let out a relieved sigh, but nonetheless answered.

"I don't know. The last time I remember from our world is dying after Naruto and Sasuke defeated Madara. Then I was found by Sarah and Lucas, my current parents here, and they adopted me. That was around 7 years ago." Sakura answered.

"My story is almost the same as yours, but I was found by the Weasleys, around 6 to 7 years ago, like you. . . You do know that they have magic of sorts here, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course I do. We wouldn't meet at the Diagon alley if I didn't. When I was around 3 years old, I found out that I still have my chakra and I never let my skills get rusted. The same year, we were attacked by a psycho with fire, so I used Water style: Water Dragon jutsu. Apparently the fire he used wasn't supposed to be extinguished, so now I'm a powerful witch of some sorts because of my heritage." Sakura said while rolling her eyes, summarizing so far what happened to her.

"I didn't used any jutsu here, at least not in front of people. But they somehow noticed that I have a magical core or something, so they introduced me to the Wizarding world, instead of giving me to the orphanage, like they originally planned." Kakashi said.

"Okay. . . do you think. . . no . . . but maybe. . ." Sakura mumbled, thinking.

"What? I can't understand you." Kakashi said while looking at Sakura, confusion evident in his face.

"Do you think that maybe, if we're here, then maybe Sasuke and Naruto are here? I mean, if we can be here, why not them?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"'Could be possible. Then again, we don't have any means of finding if it's true, so we can just wait for what will happen." Kakashi said.

"Alright. I guess that's true. Oh, right! Did you have anything with you when you arrived?" Sakura asked, pertaining to her necklace and ring.

"No, when they found me, I was only in rags. Not even my mask was with me. Unfortunately." Kakashi mumbled the last part to himself.

"What do we do then? Go with the flow?" Sakura asked.

"I believe that will be the best course of action, with our minimal knowledge of this world. Keep me updated in your side Sakura, I need to go now. I only asked for permission until 7 p.m. and if I'm late I'll worry them."

'_It's good that a decent, maybe loving, family found him. We both know that he needs a family after all that happened to him.'_

'**Yeah, if he was mistreated they will answer to my fist! SHANNARO!'** Inner said, or rather, yelled.

'_Then again, its Kakashi were talking about.'_ Sakura said as an afterthought.

After the promises of regular owl mail, Sakura asked her parents to let Kakashi use their Floo network, which Sarah and Lucas agreed to. Sakura lay in her bed, thinking about the announcement in the party and her conversation with Kakashi.

'**Isn't this interesting'** Inner thought as sleep slowly engulfed Sakura.

_She didn't know the half of it._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It has been a week since her birthday party. Her days have been passing dully, always following the same routine:

_Wake up_

_Jogging_

_Breakfast_

_Fencing lessons_

_Language lessons_

_Lunch_

_Martial arts lessons_

_Culture lessons_

_Wizarding World lectures_

_Dinner_

_Free time (research/taijutsu/ninjutsu/genjutsu)_

_Sleep_

_Repeat_

By the second day, a rugged owl with a letter attached to its leg bumped on her glass door and fell down unconscious. She opened the door and carried the poor owl in and laid the bird on the sofa. She grabbed the letter from the owl and opened it.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**Do you want to stay over? My mum has been pestering me about you. My brothers are teasing me, quite annoying, really. You can ask for permission for staying here for a week. Send me a reply as soon as you can and you can also send the date that's convenient for you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kakashi**_

As soon as Sakura finished reading the letter, she immediately went down to ask for permission from Sarah and Lucas. Not that the two lover birds will not allow Sakura, they spoiled her rotten, again, not that Sakura let them. The kunoichi immediately whipped up a reply letter to Kakashi.

_**Mama and Papa said yes! Is 10 a.m. tomorrow okay? What else should I bring? **__**Kakashi I l **__**Never mind. See you tomorrow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sakura**_

She attached the letter to one of her family owls, seeing that the one Kakashi sent was still unconscious. She released her owl in her balcony, just outside her room. She didn't go inside after the owl was out of sight; she just stayed in the balcony and stared at the direction where the owl flew.

'**You look like a puppy waiting for its master.' **Inner observed.

'I do not look like a puppy. . . do I'? Sakura thought hesitatingly.

'**Yes you do, sweetheart. Do you. . . actually feel something?'** Inner asked.

'I. . . I. . . don't. For goodness sake he's my former teacher, a member of my team.'

'**Honey, don't lie to me. I'm literally inside your mind. You can't lie, what do you really feel?'**

'I don't know. All of these is new to me, I. . . don't know. I feel weird, I liked him back then, thenMadara went and fucked everything up. I'm not sure now.' Sakura said honestly.

'**Sakura, this is a second chance. Your second chance. Don't know fuck it up.'** Inner said seriously, the most serious Sakura had ever heard her.

'I know.' Sakura thought, really meaning it.

By this time, the owl Sakura sent flew towards her, and landed in front of her, on top of the rails. The owl raised its leg and the kunoichi grabbed the letter attached.

_**Just bring whatever you need. You can floo here (we're probably not welcome there), shout 'the Burrow' and you'll arrive here. Everything else you can get here. 10 a.m. is okay, knowing you you'd probably wake up before the dawn. 'The very youthful time to wake up is before the sun shows!' I look forward in seeing you tomorrow.**_

_**Kakashi**_

_**P.S. Bring comfortable clothes, you're going to need it.**_

O0Oo0o0o0o0oOoOoOO0oO0oOo0o0o0o0oOOO0o0oo0oOoo0oo0oOOo00oOoo0oo0oOOo00oOoo0oo0oOOo00

Sakura woke up at the same time she wakes up everyday, that is to say, very early. She did her morning jogging, and then went to the bathroom. She bathed (strawberry shampoo and vanilla bath soap) and donned a soft dark blue tunic with crème belt and black leggings. She wore brown leather boots with fur to cover her feet. She fixed her hair that reached until her mid back in a French braid and tied the end with a dark blue ribbon. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she packed her necessities – tops, bottoms, pajamas, some accessories, footwear, and personal necessities inside a white furry satchel with beautiful butterflies that scatters from the right side outwards charmed with an untraceable extension charm and feather light charm and put in on her shoulder. Sakura picked up Matatabi and ran in the gardens to eat breakfast with Sarah and Lucas.

"Good morning honey! Did you sleep well?" Sarah said when Sakura settled down in the table.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad!" Sakura happily replied.

"Someone woke up at the right side of the bed this morning. Are you excited for your sleepover?" Lucas asked.

"Yes! I need to floo over there, by the way." Sakura informed them.

"We know, dearie. Is it the same 'the Burrow'?" Sarah asked, knowing Molly's house when she visited there for their wedding.

"Yes, mum." Sakura said.

"Remember, no boys and stay safe." Lucas sternly said while Sarah laughed.

"Dad! I'm 9!" Sakura almost whined.

"And you're our baby forever." Sarah and Lucas said at the same time, causing them to look at each other. Sakura suddenly laughed, and was followed by Sarah then Lucas.

Their breakfast went smoothly, and Sakura was giddy at the thought of seeing Kakashi. They went to the fireplace and said their goodbyes. After decades, or so Sakura thought, of listening to Sarah and Lucas' repeated lectures, the kunoichi grabbed a fistful of floo powder with her right hand, cradling Matatabi with her left. She clearly shouted 'the Burrow' and disappeared from her parent's sight.

O0Oo0o0o0o0oOoOoOO0oO0oOo0o0o0o0oOOO0o0oo0oOoo0oo0oOOo00oOoo0oo0oOOo00oOoo0oo0oOOo00

Sakura groaned. After being in the Wizarding world and using its transportation methods for almost 6 to 7 years, she still can't get used to floo transportation. She was covered in soot, and her head was swirling, causing her to lose her balance. Luckily (or unluckily for Sakura's heart), Kakashi was waiting for her and caught her before she fell.

"Ka- Silver, tha-thank you." Sakura stuttered, blushing at their rather compromising situation.

'_When did I become a stuttering fool?'_ Sakura thought.

'**When the silver-haired hottie decided to catch you.'** Inner said, swooning at Kakashi.

"Azalea, welcome to the Burrow, my home."Kakashi said proudly, giving Sakura his famous eye smile, and was still holding, or rather hugging, her.

"Thank you, Silver." Sakura said, now more composed. She smiled brightly at him, something that Kakashi didn't see ever since her first kill, officially ending her innocence.

"Ahem, Ahem" Sakura heard someone behind Kakashi. It seems that they were so lost in their moment that they forgot that the whole Weasley family was behind them. Molly was in between rage and amusement, Arthur was looking at both of them thoughtfully, Bill was raising an eyebrow at their exchange, Charlie was trying to hide his sniggers, but was failing miserably, Fred and George weren't even trying to hide their identical smirks, and was openly showing their amusement, Percy, Ron and Ginny was blushing furiously, foreign to these kinds of . . . gestures.

Sakura immediately put a respectable distance between her and Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin gestured Sakura in front of his 'family' and introduced Sakura.

"You have already met my mum, this is my father, Arthur Weasley. Mum, dad this is Azalea." Kakashi introduced. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Sakura said politely. "Oh, none of that dearie, call me Molly. We're family." Said red-head beamed at Sakura, and Sakura returned the smile. "You can also call me Arthur." The Weasley patriarch said. They both shook hands with Sakura.

"This is my oldest brother, Bill Weasley. He graduated last year at Hogwarts, and is currently working as a curse-breaker for the Gringotts." Sakura also shook hands with the oldest red-head(besides Arthur and Molly.) "It's a pleasure to finally meet the lady Charlie and the twins have been talking about." Bill said. "Likewise, Bill." Sakura smiled at him.

"You have also met Charlie, and the twins, Fred and George." Kakashi said, glaring warningly at the three of them.

"Nice to see you again, Azalea." Charlie said.

"Yeah, it's a"

"pleasure to meet you again."

"You can call me Gred"

"and Forge."

Sakura laughed at the twin's antics before saying "It's a pleasure to meet you three again!"

"This is Percy, 3rd year at Hogwarts."Kakashi said, before whispering "he's an uptight prudish rule defender." Sakura giggled before Percy said indignantly "I heard that!" Everyone broke into laughter and after seconds Percy joined in.

After the laughter simmered down, he continued introducing Azalea to one of the red-heads. "This is Ron, he's the same age as us. He reveres the Chuckly Cannons." Kakashi said. Almost immediately, Ron huffed in anger and retorted, "It's Chudley! And I do not revere them."

Ignoring Ron, which spiked the boy more, he introduced the only female offspring. "This is Ginny, our icky wittle baby." Kakashi teased.

"I am not a baby!" Ginny said, pouting slightly. Sakura will later realize that Kakashi saw Rin in Ginny.

"Nice to meet you all. As Silver said, my name is Azalea, Azalea Black." Gasps can be heard from Arthur, Percy, Ron and Ginny when they heard her surname.

"What are you doing here! You're probably a death eater in training!" Ron shouted rudely at Sakura, causing her eyes to widen fractionally and a frown to appear in her face.

"Ron! DO NOT ever say that! She's not like most purebloods, and certainly not that – those psychotic followers of You-Know-Who!" Charlie defended Sakura, remembering her at their first meeting.

"Ron say sorry to her! I did not raise you to be like this! She's family, your COUSIN!" Molly raged in her infamous red-headed temper.

"Ron, apologize to her now. I am saying this for your own good. Otherwise - "Kakashi let his sentence hang, staring at Ron with a strange glint in his eyes while releasing a good amount of killing intent. The other Weasleys however, did not notice his killing intent as he directed it on Ron only and his control on it was as good as Sakura's control on chakra. A nine year old could only do as much, he was terribly shaking, not out of anger, but out of fear. His eyes were dilated, and his mouth hung dry. The best he can do was to prevent from peeing himself, and he almost did, if Sakura hadn't interfered.

"Silver, drop it." Sakura said to his ex-sensei, knowing that he knew perfectly what she meant. Kakashi immediately dropped it, thinking that maybe he went too far. _But he certainly deserved it._

Ron's knees buckled, and soon collapsed. His eyes regained its focus and he managed to close his mouth, but he was still shaking, though Kakashi wasn't sure if it was still out of fear or out of anger. He certainly wished that it was the former.

Sakura went her way to Ron and kneeled in front of him. She summoned soothing healing chakra into her hand and she patted his hair with the same hand. She didn't say anything, but she continued doing it until he stopped shaking.

The other Weasleys were still looking at them in confusion, oblivious to the child that almost had a mental breakdown because of a lethal jounin's, once ANBU, killing intent. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was terribly rude." Ron said, now calm.

"Apology accepted, though I wish you wouldn't call me that anymore." Sakura said as an afterthought.

Sakura glared at the silver-haired jounin, and Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry Ron, I went too far." _But you still deserved that._ He left the last part unsaid.

"Now dearie, why don't you lead Azalea to her room." Molly said to Kakashi.

"By the way, you'll be sharing with Ginny." Kakashi said to Sakura as he led Sakura to Ginny's room.

"S'alright." Sakura said. Once Sakura settled down, they went downstairs again.

"Where's everyone?" Sakura asked, seeing that no one's left.

"Bill and Charlie are fixing the tables outside, we won't fit here. Percy, Ron and Ginny are setting the tablewares. Mum is probably in the kitchen with Dad." Kakashi said.

"Oh," Sakura said, embarrassed that she didn't notice the time.

They went outside, to see that a large table was already fixed with plates and utensils already on top. They all sat in the chairs (no duh), with Arthur on the front with Molly on his right followed by Ginny, Ron and Percy. Charlie was on the left of Arthur, followed y Fred, George, Kakashi and Sakura, with Bill at the rear.

Sakura found out that Molly was a great cook. Her dishes were delicious, albeit a little less fancier than what she was used to. There was a homey feeling to the food, much like her birth mother's dishes, though she really don't remember them much.

"So, Azalea dearie, how is Sarah? We really don't get in touch much." Molly said.

"Oh, Mum is great! She's very happy with Dad." Sakura said with a smile, thinking about the two lovebirds that interact like it's their first year of marriage.

"That's great! I'm very sorry that we didn't get to attend your party, I believe we won't be welcome there." Molly said.

"It's alright." Sakura said, not like she was really expecting them to arrive, considering the animosity between the two sides.

"Well, we are very much honored to receive the head-in-waiting of the _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._" Kakashi teased, stressing the last part of his sentence.

"Haha, Silver. Very funny. It's a good thing I didn't pass out of shock, I wasn't aware that I will follow that grouchy old – I mean the Head Lady." Sakura dryly retorted.

While the others were shocked, Kakashi only chuckled. The others immediately looked at Kakashi like he's grown two heads.

"What?" Kakashi said.

"She – She – _She's_ the head of the Black family?" Ron gaped while pointing at Sakura.

"Hey! That's rude, and drop your hands, pointing is also rude. Honestly, it's like you let out all your manners in that mouth of yours. And its _head-in-waiting_, I won't be head until I reach 18." Sakura said, disliking Ron more and more by the second.

"And it's not like I'll terrorize you any moment now, I wasn't raised that way. And though I don't exactly disagree with the pureblood supremacy, I don't support it either. And I don't hate the muggles or think that I am superior to the muggleborns." Sakura said as an afterthought, pouting slightly.

"You're different than most purebloods, especially being a Black. Most don't think that way." Bill commented.

"Well, that's me. I only put my 'pureblood' façade in front of those prudish and boring parties. In fact, I like outdoors, and sports, though I can't show that, being a lady of the Black family." Sakura said.

"Then we'll get along" Fred said.

"just fine." George finished.

"It's very admirable that you have those values when you were raised with all those pureblood nonsense." Percy said.

"Me too! I really admire you!" Ginny said.

"More than _the Harry Potter?" _Kakashi teased.

"He-he's different." Ginny blushed in a shade of red that put her hair to a shame.

"Well, I already knew that you were different the moment we met in the Alley." Charlie added.

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me." Sakura smiled genuinely, really happy that Kakashi's family approved of her.

'**Though that Ron still hates you like you stole all his treasures'** Inner said.

Ignoring Inner, Sakura finished her plate while politely answering more of their questions. After eating, the boys disassembled the tent and the table while Ginny cleaned the tables with Sakura helping, even though Molly and Ginny said otherwise.

"Azalea do you want to play Catch?" Charlie said.

"Catch?" Sakura asked, unfamiliar with the game.

"Well since we lack players for Quidditch, we can just pass the Quaffle on brooms. Are you up for it?" Kakashi answered.

"Oh, Sure! Though I only rode a broom twice." Sakura added.

"Really? Well we shall change that." Bill said.

Sakura found out that riding a broom is the same with jumping through trees. The feel of exhilarating wind on your face, seeing the ground from high above, it was all so familiar with Sakura. She enjoyed the day playing on brooms, and by dinner time, she was really exhausted. She ate her dinner and slammed on the transfigure bed they provided for her in the room she shared with Ginny.

Her week passed by quickly, and the day of her departure arrived. By this time, she has gotten quite close with Kakashi's siblings. Bill, she found out, was a Prefect and Head Boy in his time in Hogwarts and obtained 12 O.W.L.S., a feat for most students. Charlie loved animals, particularly dragons, and wants to study in Romania about these creatures when he graduates. As she expected with his built, Charlie was the Quidditch captain of Gryffindor. Percy, as Kakashi said, was uptight and a bookworm. He was very particular with the rules, and wants to be a Prefect and Head Boy like Bill. Fred and George, much to Sakura's amusement, were pranksters. It was like Naruto doubled. Ron was prideful, which annoyed Sakura very much, and was good at chess, though he didn't beat Sakura in every game they played, as expected to someone who beat a Nara many times in shogi. Ginny was cute and lovable, and very much different to girls who only care about their appearance. In fact, she likes to watch Quidditch, and wants to ride a broom, something that her protective brothers didn't permit.

She said goodbye to the family which she considered as her own, and finally flooed back home. She enjoyed her time in the Burrow, and of course, her very much precious time with Kakashi was worth it.

'**Now if we could only live at the Burrow and see 101% hotness of a silver-haired now-kid jounin sensei, I'll die a happy woman.'**

**A/N: Hello! I'm very sorry for the long wait but finally, I'm REBORN! Days of horrid hot hot hot summer took a toll on me. Anyways, I'm very thankful for those who reviewed, especially to those who gave me additional ideas on my story! I love you very much 3 Those who followed and faved my story, I give my heartfelt gratitude and I promise I won't disappoint you.**

**This chapter was originally supposed to be a visit to the Malfoys, but unfortunately, I have other time for that visit. It was important that Sakura knew the Weasleys, especially now that the Hogwarts chapter is nearing( and if I say near, I mean NEAR!) So look forward to my next update .**

**~OfStarsAndMoon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was not a happy man. Far from it, in fact. The last thing he remembered was killing Madara with Sasuke, but at the cost of his and Sasuke's own lives. He was _supposed_ to be dead – _supposed_ being the key word.

He was expecting to wake up in a utopia, maybe see Team 7 and the Konoha 12. He would see the Old Man Hokage, Ero-sennin, the Old hag, Kakashi-sensei. . . Oh, and eat lots and lots of ramen. He could catch up with his parents and maybe, maybe see Hinata-chan. He got over of his silly crush over Sakura a long time ago, but he still loves her, but as a friend, teammate, sister. It was then he noticed the Hyuuga heir, and things escalated for the both of them.

So why the hell was he in a land with weird houses wearing nothing but rags in the middle of freaking winter! The gods, wherever they were, really hates him. It was bad enough that his own father sealed the Kyuubi inside of him since birth; and he needed to revive more than half of Konoha's population to convince them to accept him. He never was bad, except maybe the _few and simple_ pranks he did, and he only killed when he has to, and it was always for the village. The only thing he was glad of is the lack of the Kyuubi and his mental prison inside his mind.

Naruto was really, really tired, though, so he decided to think this over tomorrow and just rest for tonight. He sat against the wall in front of a house and willed a little chakra to envelop him to keep him warm. He noticed, even with his fatigue, that he was still the chakra powerhouse, even if the Kyuubi wasn't sealed in him.

With the last thoughts of Team 7, he fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0oOoOo0o0oO0ooOooOO0OoOOoOooOOO0O0o0oo0o0ooOOoOo0ooOO0ooOooOOoOo0ooOO0OoOooOO0OoOO0O0O0O0oO0oOo0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0ooOOo0o0oo0ooOO0O0ooOoooo

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Mr. Dursley was a director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a _**small**_ son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

They were very mindful of their image, and didn't want to associate with anything _abnormal_. They also had a secret, something that would ruin, in their opinion, their _**perfectly good image**_ – the Potters. Mrs. Dursley and Mrs. Potter were sisters, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she never had a sister who was a good-for-nothing and a freak. It was already about 4 years since they took in their good-for-nothing freaky son whose name sounds like someone who makes pots that have many hairs – Hairy Potter? No, was it Hary? Oh, yes Harry 'freak' Potter!

Their morning was completely normal, or as normal as the Dursley family would say. Mr. Dursley woke up and went down to find the freak boy cooking their breakfast while his wife was gushing at their 4 year old son. Goodness! The boy was barely tall enough, even with a stool, to reach the stove.

Mrs. Dursley went to and opened the door to reach for the morning newspaper to give to his husband. What met her eyes was something that she hadn't expected - a boy! The boy has beautiful spiky blonde hair that was covered with grime and dirt. He was wearing nothing but rags and was lying on the cold stone in the middle of winter.

"Vernon! Vernon, come here!" Petunia yelled inside with her shrilly voice.

"What is it Petunia?" Vernon said, he was annoyed with his wife, for goodness' sake it was only 8 o' clock in the morning!

"Vernon, look at this. . . its-it's a boy!" Petunia said. To say Vernon was surprised is an understatement.

"Vernon, should we take him in? It must be freezing outside, and – and I always wanted another child. . ." Petunia hesitantly said. The labor Petunia went through while laboring Dudley was horrendous, and she almost died with the baby. Thank goodness Dudley was safely delivered, but Petunia – oh, Petunia. Petunia, because of the dangerous labor she went through, can never have a child again.

Vernon had to think fast. Onlookers were already gathering in front of his house. One wrong move and all of them will think that his family is horrible, not taking in the child in front of his house, wearing nothing but rags, in the middle of winter. There weren't many street children in their drive, in fact this is the first one he ever encountered. Surely many will adopt him when given the chance, but then he would look cruel to give a hopeless child to other families when he can take him. And if ever he gave up a child he will look poor and pennyless to others, and that's the last thing he wants. Rumors spread fast in Pivet Drive, and he didn't want to make the wrong move.

"Alright, Petunia. Since I am very gracious and generous, and the poor boy is freezing, we will take him and adopt him." He made sure that his voice was loud enough that everyone near the vicinity heard him. Scratch that. He made sure his voice was heard by all the people in all of Europe.

Vernon immediately carried the boy and shut the doors from prying neighbors. Finally, the folly was over. The neighbors probably think of him as a generous kind man that does charity. Making Petunia happy with another son was just a bonus.

He carried the boy upstairs to the room Marge, Vernon's sister, usually uses when she visits. He laid the dirty boy in the sheets and mentally scrunched his nose in disgust. The first thing the boy needs is a bath.

"Petunia, after he wakes up give him a bath, will you." Vernon said as he leaves the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0oOoOo0o0oO0ooOooOO0OoOOoOooOOO0O0o0oo0o0ooOOoOo0ooOO0ooOooOOoOo0ooOO0OoOooOO0OoOO0O0O0O0oO0oOo0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0ooOOo0o0oo0ooOO0O0ooOoooo

_Warm._

But the last thing Naruto remembers is sleeping on a _**cold**_ street. _Weird_. Maybe he's in heaven now and the whole sleeping in rags in the middle of freakin' winter is a dream? Wait, dream in heaven? _Weird_.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and started to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was navy blue ceilings. Huh. Maybe he wasn't in heaven. He felt another presence in the room and decided to take a peek. What met his eyes was a thin woman with lock neck in her 30's sitting beside his bed. She has blonde hair, but not the same blonde as his own, maybe a little lighter and a whole lot duller. When she turned to him, as if he just noticed he was awake, cerulean blue met with a dull brown. **(A/N: I don't know Petunia's eye color so let's just settle with dull brown, alright?) **

"Are you alright? Tell me if something hurts." Petunia gently said to the boy.

"I'm m'kay. Uh, where 'em I?" Naruto said, fumbling with his words.

"You're in our house. We found you outside our door. Why were you there?" Petunia said, gently prying for information.

"I 'as lost." _Technically true._

"Where are your parents?" Deep down, Petunia knew that his parents were gone, seeing the boy in rags, but she wanted to make sure.

"Gone." In that one sentence, Petunia broke, even though she knew that there was a high possibility he would say that. Petunia moved closer to Naruto and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry. I already discussed this with my husband. We would want to formally adopt you." Petunia said to the almost not breathing boy she was smothering.

The not-so-foxy fox boy was flagger basted. Here she was, someone that he don't know, who he just met today offered something that Naruto never had in his life and something that everyone in Konoha never offered him.

"Adop'? You gonna be my new mama?" Naruto asked while pinching himself, maybe this was all a dream, and he'll wake up again laying on the cold hard stone. _Ouch. It's not a dream._

"Yes. Do you want to?" Petunia asked, slightly scared that maybe the boy would disagree.

"'ES! I would want to! Thank you!" Naruto sincerely said, crying the tears that he never shed in his previous childhood. _Happy tears._

After their little drama and Petunia and Naruto dries their tears, Petunia asked, "Do you have a name?", knowing that maybe the boy don't have one.

Naruto thought hard on that, while he really likes his name, he doubted that people name their kids after fishcakes.

"You can give me one." At least Naruto didn't have to lie.

"How about Ciel?"

0o0o0o0o0o0oOoOo0o0oO0ooOooOO0OoOOoOooOOO0O0o0oo0o0ooOOoOo0ooOO0ooOooOOoOo0ooOO0OoOooOO0OoOO0O0O0O0oO0oOo0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0ooOOo0o0oo0ooOO0O0ooOoooo

It has been a week since the Dursleys have adopted Naruto. His one week there has been more wonderful and fun compared to his entire childhood in Konoha. Petunia bought him numerous t shirts, pants, sweaters, underwear, pajamas, polo shirts, jeans and toys – all of those bought in one day which he didn't have most of his previous life. Now if he had lots and lots of ramen everything will be perfect, but he knew he can't ask for more, he didn't want to be a spoiled brat. He has

The knucklehead did notice one little thing though. He saw a scrawny little boy about his age( his current one) doing all the chores. The blonde-haired ninja didn't notice him until one week of his arrival here. The boy wears clothes five times larger than his size, and he always seems so invisible. The boy also didn't join them for lunch. Do his new mum and dad have another child? But as far as he knew they only have a child besides Naruto, so who was this boy?

During snack time, the unruly boy served him and his new family tea and cookies. The boy held a too large tray in front of him with a teapot and 3 cups with a plate of ccokies. Naruto surely thought that the tray was too large and too heavy for a boy his age.

"Ne, Ne, What's your name? Won't you join us?" Naruto asked.

The poor boy's eyes widened and he was so startled that he dropped tray and the tea spilled. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK! YOU SPILLED THE TEA! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Vernon bellowed. The boy shuffled and immediately curled in defense and cowered in fear. The boy risked a glance at Naruto, and once the knucklehead saw his eyes – emerald eyes shining in fear – Naruto'e own childhood flashed in his eyes.

"_**FREAK!"**_

"_**MONSTER! GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

"_**FOX! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_

"_**I WISH YOU WERE GONE!"**_

"_**YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"**_

"_**DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**_

Naruto's eyes flashed in anger and went in front of the cowering boy before Vernon kicked him. "Don't hurt him! Why are you doing this?! He's a child! Why will you hurt him!" Naruto yelled as much as his lungs allowed him, protecting the poor boy behind him.

"You won't understand, boy! He's a freak! A good for nothing freak who was left here by his bitch of a mother and ditched him here! He should be grateful we're clothing him and feeding him!" Vernon explained, his face turning into a shade of violet.

"NO he's not! He's an innocent boy that makes mistakes and need love and care of parents!" Naruto yelled, using therapy jutsu. There isn't officially a therapy jutsu, per say. But he likes to call it that, and has been doing it since before he was a genin. It worked for Zabusa the Seven Swordsman of the Mist – someone so twisted that killed his graduating class at a young age for the heck of it. His jutsu also worked for Sabaku no Gaara – who has a bloodthirsty tailed beast loosely sealed in him and has been killing without mercy since he was a young child. It also worked for Tsunade-baachan who was traveling around the world gambling and drinking sake because of the death of her loved ones. It also worked for Sasuke in the end – after a long time of persuading Naruto finally rid of his goal of destroying everything including himself and gained the raven-haired Uchiha's full loyalty. Naruto is pretty sure that his very own therapy jutsu will work to a family who did nothing wrong except abusing a little child and spoiling their children. If it certainly worked for mass-murderers, psychotic jinchūriki, and an avenger whose whole family was slaughtered, it sure the hell will work for his new family. If it doesn't what the hell will?

After a few more words of persuasion, a little bit of threatening, a good dose of killing intent, and a whole lot of manipulation, Petunia and Vernon finally gave in. "Alright, Alright, we will take better care of the fr-the boy." Vernon said with a sigh and slumped in the sofa.

"And the 'irst thing he needs is a proper room, not a cupboard." Naruto firmly said, like he wasn't a 4 year old that didn't even reach the half of the adults' bodies. Petunia explained to the both of them the real situation to them, how Harry's parents died, how someone left Harry in front of their doorstep, how the boy had been living here for the past for years – everything except magic. Petunia and Vernon somehow managed to explain the whole situation to them without magic.

"Alright, the boy will get Dudley's second bedroom." Vernon said in defeat.

"And he needs proper clothes too, I can share with him my toys." Naruto said.

". . . We'll provide him those tomorrow. We will go shopping, but we will get those in a surplus shop!" Vernon said, still hesitant in providing the boy what he provides with his sons.

"And he needs to eat properly too. And less chores." Naruto added.

"Alright. . . I'll take care of his food, and he will not cook, clean, laundry or do any chores not appropriate for him anymore. But he is still expected to help. I will not raise a dumb spoiled brat!" Petunia said, raising her voice in the last part.

_What do you call Dudley?_

"Okay. I will help with his chores too." Naruto added, adding a bright smile to his new family. He hugged Petunia and Vernon tightly.

"Thank you, Mum, Dad. I just didn't want to see you cruel to another child. I love you both." Naruto mumbled in their clothes.

It seems like the couple heard him though, and their faces visibly softened and hugged the boy back. They added Dudley in the group hug and Vernon slightly moved his arm towards Harry.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Vernon said to Harry. Harry's eyes widened and tears fell of his chubby face. He joined the group hug and tightened his grip on his 'family'.

_Thank you._

**A/N: Finally done! A little sneak peak on Naruto's side. Maybe. . . if I get the right motivation. . . Sasuke will be next. Make sure you leave a review! By the way, thank you for those who reviewed and faved and followed my one and only story! I really love you people! For those who gave me ideas and thoughts for my fanfic, I also give my thanks to all of you. I'm really happy but I will not be replying to reviewees on my updates. I'm very sorry but if I answer it here that would be telling, and I really don't want to answer something I'm not yet sure of. I'm really really sorry . I really appreciate the effort and thoughts you put in and thank you really for supporting my story so much. **

**Love, OfStarsAndMoon~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_White._

_Fucking white._

If he was sure that he won't go to heaven and if it wasn't too cold, Uchiha Sasuke would have thought he was in heaven. As it was, the raven-haired boy was pretty sure heaven didn't mass produce rags to give dead souls to wear. He looked around, the houses were decorated with green wreaths with red flowers and golden bells. Flashing colored lights hang in the walls covered with snow. Sasuke guessed they were in some sort of festival, judging by the decorations and faint laughter he heard in one of the many houses in the vicinity.

As much as he didn't want to disturb the on-going celebrations, he was dressed in rags that barely covered half of his skin in the middle of freakin' winter and he was freezing. But he can't just knock on one of the doors and ask if he could come in and join them for dinner. Oh, who was he kidding? He's a child for goodness sake.

He summoned a small chakra scalpel at the tip of his index finger – a feat that took a lot of chakra control – and scraped the part just under his chest, and lacerated his cheek. He may not be a medical expert like Sakura, but small wounds like thesehe can heal by crude healing, something that he managed to self-learn during his time as a missing-nin. If he wants to play this whole thing right, barging in without any reason, even if he was a child in rags, won't work.

He ran to a polished wood door and knocked rather loudly. A beautiful brunette opened the door and smiled at him.

Sasuke wasted no time and cried fake tears. "Help! My relative wants to kill me and and I'm lost and I don't know anymore!" _Technically true._

"Oh dear!" The woman was surprised by the by the boy knocking covered in blood.

"Come in, Oh gosh. . . Tom! Help me here." The brunette yelled as the woman ushered Sasuke in.

_Success._

"What is it, Emma?" A blonde haired man in his early thirties headed towards them. "Get the poor boy in! Lay him in the couch. I'll get the first aid kit." The woman called Emma said as she ran inside, leaving Sasuke alone with 'Tom.'

"Up we go." Tom said as he gently lifted Sasuke as if he was a fragile glass.

Tom laid Sasuke gently in a bed in one of their guest room and Emma started cleaning his wound on his cheek. Once the wound was cleaned and properly patched up, she moved on to the wound in his torso. Emma removed the rags off Sasuke and gently jabbed the cut with Iodine and wrapped the bandage around his lower chest tightly enough without hurt the child.

"Good thing those crash courses about first-aid came in handy." Emma said with a sigh.

"Mum? Dad?"

The three diverted their attention to the door and saw a little girl in a white dress cutely peeking in the room.

"You didn't came back. We was suppose to eat dinner." The girl said walking towards them and clambering on her father's lap.

"I'm sorry, honey." Tom said while kissing the girl on the nose.

"I'm sure everything will be answered. Now, honey, can you tell us what happened." Emma said to Sasuke.

"My relative was telling me to do bad things and I didn't want to anymore and I said no to him and he tried to kill me." Well, that was one way of putting it. By bad things he meant manipulating him to destroy the whole fucking world and killing all the people in it because of petty rivalry.

He was stretching the truth, and boy was it the understatement of the century.

"Oh, that's so horrible!" Emma said, pitying the child in front of him. She can't imagine someone trying to hurt a young child much less killing.

"Where is your relative now?" Tom asked, worrying about a criminal who set a child to do dirty job and trying to kill the same child when he was of no use.

"Oh, he was gotten by one of the good guys." Sasuke said, _still technically true, except one of those 'good' guys was me. _

"What about you, dearie?" Emma asked softly.

"I have. . . nowhere to go. He is the only relative I have." _True, true._

"You wanna be my brother? Then we could play together and open our gifts together and read together and eat together and . . . it is okay, right?" the girl said in a true child energy.

Sasuke slowly glanced to Emma and Tom, wondering if they will agree. Tom and Emma though, were having a silent conversation and it seemed like they have come to a conclusion.

"Yes, would you like to stay here?" Emma said.

"We would very happy to have you." Tom said in agreement.

Sasuke's eyes widened marginally and inside he was doing a very un-Uchiha like dance for his recent success.

"Yes! Thank you!" Sasuke said childishly in a very child-like high pitched voice. _I look forward to puberty._

"What do we call you?" Emma said softly, aware that maybe the vile man didn't give his own child a name.

"I don't like my name, too many bad memories." It was true, Sasuke – the traitor, the avenger, the last Uchiha, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre, the one who killed most of his friends, the one responsible for the destruction of his own village – he want to leave those personas behind.

"How about Killian?" Tom suggested.

"Hmmm. . . Killian Granger, I like it. Is the name alright?" Emma added.

"Un! Thank you very much." Sasuke said.

"Good. Now how about my dinner." Hermione said in complete seriousness.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oOOO0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0oOO0o0oO0o0oO0o0O0OoO0O0O0O0O0O0oo0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0OOOO0o0o0o0oO0o0oo0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0OOo0o0o0o0OO0o0O0O0O0

It was 4 years since the Dursleys adopted Naruto. He just celebrated his 9th birthday last week, and he got a lot of presents. Vernon and Dursley have been spoiling Naruto and Naruto of course didn't let them go overboard. They had been treating Harry well, but they still didn't spoil him though. They bought Harry appropriate clothing and shoes, they didn't gave him much chores, let him watch the T.V. and use the PC and give him appropriate amounts of food. He even got the smallest bedroom, and though Naruto invited him to move to his much larger bedroom, Harry refused. They became inseparable brother and the best of friends.

Today, Naruto and Harry will be going to the park to play. Dudley won't come, since he insisted going to the zoo with his friends and Harry and Naruto don't like his bully friends.

The park wasn't that far from their house, only a block away. They played all the games that they could play, they rode the seesaw and took turns in the swing. They were now playing in the sandbox when they spotted someone, or rather someone. He wasn't really talking, really. He was just watching a girl babble and play. But that's not what drew Naruto in. That hair, face, his behavior, he can't be mistaken, that's –

"TEME!" Naruto yelled and the raven-haired boy immediately snapped his head at the source of the voice. A blonde-haired boy was running towards him in full speed, and was followed by a black-haired boy wearing spectacles.

The blonde-haired boy tackled the raven-haired one and the latter just stepped aside and let the former fall flat on his face.

Naruto rubbed his nose and said, "Teme! What did you do that for!"

"Hn. Dobe" The raven-haired boy said.

Now Naruto was very sure that he was Sasuke. He has the same duck-ass hair, the same one syllable phrases, he had his best friend back!

"Sasuke! What are you doing here!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke, who is Sasuke?" A brunette asked.

"I don't know. As far as I know, I'm _Killian._" Sasuke coolly said, glaring at Naruto hoping that he would get his message.

"Ciel! Don't run too fast! You know I can't run as fast as you!" Harry said to Naruto as he panted.

"Ummm. . .So who are you again. I know all the names in our grade. You're not in it." The brunette said.

"I'm Ciel Evans! I like ramen!" Naruto yelled. Naruto decided to take the maiden name of Petunia for some unknown reason.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry said shyly.

"Pleasure. My name is Hermione Granger. This is my brother, Killian Granger." Hermione introduced.

After a while, Naruto and Sasuke managed to get their surrogate siblings play with one another and they huddled in the corner of the sand box.

"So? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up in the middle of the street in _winter_." Naruto said as he shivered in remembrance.

"Me too." Sasuke said with a grunt.

"Do you thinks Sakura-chan's here too? Oh and maybe Kaka-sensei too!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to meet there every day, and since they are pretty close to their siblings, they also brought harry and Hermione with them. They became the best of friends, and before they knew it, 2 years have passed.

They were playing in their same spot when 4 owls swooped down and left letters into their respective laps.

The envelope was sealed with a symbol that has a badger, lion, serpent, and an eagle. They looked at each other and opened their letters at the same time.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Hogwarts? Who would name a school from boils of a pig?" Naruto incredulously asked.

"Way to miss the point, dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"What did you say, teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Stop! Honestly, you two bicker like kids!" Hermione said.

"Hermione . . . we _are_ kids." Harry pointed out.

"Anyways, we should worry about this letter. It might be a new _modus operandi_ by child traffickers." Hermione commented, ignoring Harry's point.

"I don't think so. I mean, they got our address to the last detail, it even said in mine, "the last bedroom in the hall." Sasukesaid, a little creeped out.

"Yeah, mine's 'the smallest bedroom'. And those people won't bother training owls of all animals to send letters." Harry added.

"What? What are you taking about? ModulOprandi? What?" Naruto yelled.

"So you think we should open it?" Hermione asked, ignoring Naruto.

"Why not? I'm curious about it." Harry said.

"Hn."

"On the count of – two – three!"Hemione said. They all opened their respective letters and inspected them. They passed their own letters to their right to inspect the others' letters and the letters rounded until their respective letters finally returned to them.

"We've got the same letters, except for our names!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What do they mean by they 'await our owls'?" Harry asked.

"Are we supposed to reply?" Hermione mused. Sasuke remained silent but was also contemplating what Hermione said.

"I think we should bring this to our parents. I mean, they might recognize these if it is a plot or something." Hemione finally said. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, not ours. I like the Dursleys and all, but they won't even let us say the word 'magic'." Naruto said. Harry bobbed his head, familiar with the consequences of mentioning magic in front of the Dursleys.

"Well, then, to our parents it is." Hemione said. Sasuke replied with a 'Hn' which earned a sneaker from Naruto. The four of them ran to the Granger's house and Hermione opened the door for them.

"Mum! Dad! We're back! We brought Harry and Ciel!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, here in the living room!" her parents yelled back. The quartet made their way to the living room and paused when they saw the guest.

"Hermione, this is Professor McGonagall. She proposed a rather . . . interesting invitation for us." Emma, Hermione's mother said.

"Speaking of invitations, mum, owls dropped letters at the four of us." Hermione and Sasuke gave their Hogwarts letters to their parents while Naruto and Harry just held on to theirs.

Emma and Tom, Hermione's parents, exchanged looks. Meanwhile, the guest was just staring at the direction of Naruto and Harry. "As I said, they received the invitation for Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall said. "I believe her friends also got them?" She added.

Hermione nodded a'yes' and beckoned Harry and Naruto closer. If McGonagall was surprised, she didn't show it except for the slightly widening of her eyes. "These are my friends, Ciel Evans and Harry Potter." Hermione introduced. Sasuke had been quiet during the whole conversation, but eagerly listening to it.

Professor McGonagall hadn't expected Harry Potter and his surrogate cousin here. She of course knew that they also received the invitation, since she was in charge of this part of London. But they didn't sent teachers to the Dursleys as they trusted Petunia Dursley to explain it to them. But judging the boys' reaction, it was new to them as the Grangers.

"Since they have arrived with their letters, I'm going straight to the point. You're son and daughter is a wizard and a witch, respectively." McGonagall said. Silence hung in the air as everyone in the room stared at the stiff woman in front of them.

"What about us?" Harry asked meekly, pointing to Ciel and himself, referring to the same letter they got with Hermione and Sasuke.

"Yes. You both are also wizards." McGonagall said. "Did Mrs. Dursley not tell you?" The professor asked.

Harry shook his head and said, "They would freak out if we even say anything magical."Naruto nodded, seeing first hand of their obsession with normality.

Professor McGonagall only raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Potter, did you know anything about your parents?" She asked.

Harry shook his head again. "Only that they died in a car crash because my father was a drunkard." Harry hesitantly said. People especially the Granger adults gave him a pitying look, one that Harry learned to despise.

"Well, Mr. Potter. They did not certainly die in a car crash. But I believe that that is a different matter for a different time." McGonagall said. She was seething inside. James Potter a drunkard? He was a hero! Along with Lily, they should be looked up to, not ridiculed! And a car crash! Clearly Dumbledore had been wrong in placing Harry with those muggles.

It took a while for McGonagall to convince the Grangers, plus Harry Potter and Ciel Evans, but after transfiguring herself into a cat, they believed her. The professor answered their questions about the curriculum, dormitory, food etc. By the time they were done, it was past lunch. McGonagall told the Grangers plus Harry and Naruto that she will come again tomorrow to get their supplies.

"Ummmm . . . Professor." Harry hesitantly said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Can you come with us to the Dursleys and help us convince them? They . . . will not allow us to go. They hate magic!" Harry exclaimed.

McGonagall frowned but said nothing. After a moment, she replied. "Very well, I shall be escorting you home and convince the Dursleys."

McGonagall will be having a talk with Dumbledore about this. Clearly, the Dursleys hadn't told Harry what he's supposed to know, contrary to what he said when they left Harry on the Dursleys' household.

They were walking in the sidewalk, which, thankfully, is empty, since the heat was hotter that any normal days. Harry wondered if the professor was hot in her black robes, but did not dare ask.

"Did you know my parents?" Harry asked after a while. "Yes, they were in my House and we kept contact even after they graduated." McGonagall replied.

"What were they like?" Harry asked with eyes wide with wonder and anticipation.

"Your mother Lily was extremely bright and had a knack for Transfiguration and Charms. Your father James, although less . . . serious, was also bright and courageous." McGonagall said, remembering Lily and James fondly.

Before Harry asked another question, they already arrived at #4 Pivet Drive. Naruto opened the door and welcomed the professor to their home.

"Mum, I'm back! We have a visitor!" Naruto yelled. They heard shuffling of feet and Harry tensed in fear of what's going to happen. Petunia walked over to them and saw the stiff woman clad in black robes.

"You – you. What are you doing here!" Petunia screeched. Vernon approached when he heard Petunia scream and instantly turned into purple. "We will not be having another freak in our house! Get out! GET OUT!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." McGonagall nodded in greeting.

"I'll get straight to the point. You knew that Mr. Potter here was a wizard; your son Ciel Evans is also wizard. I will take the Grangers tomorrow to get their supplies and I believe that it would be preferable if Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans come with us." McGonagall stiffly said.

"He's not going. Both of them. We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish." Said Vernon. "swore we'd stamp it out of him!"

"You cannot 'stamp it out' of them, as you put it. It is their heritage as was Mr. Potter's parents." McGonagall said.

"My parents studied at Hogwarts to, didn't they?" Harry asked looking at his letter.

"Of course they did!" Petunia butted in. "How could she not, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – _that_ school – and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had wanted to say this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd just be the same, just as strange, just as – as – _abnormal_ – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you."

Harry had gone very pale. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash! So if Ciel hadn't convinced you that day, you would have treated me like a freak all these years and I will still have all those chores and still live in that cupboard? If Ciel hadn't come and protected me you would have hit me?" McGonagall was surprised by this little detail. While she was glad that all those instances didn't happen, it didn't prevent her for being curious at Ciel Evans.

"Yes you would have! And we should have! After we clothed you and fed you this is what you'll repay us?! I will not pay some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" The tension in the air got suffocating and McGonagall reached for her wand. However, she decided against it even though it had been very tempting to hex them.

"You do not need to pay. Mr. Potter is well-provided by his parents." McGonagall said.

"How about Ciel?" Petunia asked.

"I'll pay for him also!" Harry said determined. _It's the least I can do repay my brother for protecting me._

Naruto, however, was not happy. Not happy at all. His parents were back to the abusive villagers they had been before 'Ciel' arrived. He unintentionally let out a bit of killing intent that seemed to remind the Dursleysof their conversation around 6 or 7 years ago. Petunia and Vernon immediately cowered and pushed their back in the wall. McGonagall visibly stiffened and didn't move from her spot. It was then Naruto remembered where he was when Harry touched his arm and tugged him a bit. Naruto looked at Harry then smiled. Harry gave him a relieved smile and they noticed at the Dursleys were still cowering. Harry and Naruto shared a snicker.

Harry woke up early and immediately showered and dress into a baby blue t-shirt and a slightly loose pants. Seeing the clock read 9 a.m., and Professor McGonagall was going to come at 11 a.m., he went to Naruto's room to wake him up.

"Five more minutes."Naruto mumbled. Harry suddenly thought of a wicked idea.

One.

Two.

Three.

Harry pulled his covers and jumped up and down in his bed. Naruto immediately jolted and looked right and left.

"Huh? Earthquake? What?" Naruto said.

"Wake up. It's 9:15 a.m. Prepare then go down." Harry said as he jumped one last time and got off Naruto's bed. Naruto just scowled playfully and dragged himself to the bedroom. Harry just went downstairs to find everything ready and stared at the letter in front of them.

_Dudley has his interview today at the Smeltings. Lock the door and the windows before you go out. Breakfast is at the table._

_Petunia_

Harry waited for Naruto before they started eating and waited for the professor. It was the most torturous 1 hour of their lives. Both of them were giddy and can't sit in one place for a long time. When McGonagall arrived, Harry swore that Naruto was about to hug her any minute now.

They went to the Grangers and were greeted by a happy Hermione and an indifferent Sasuke. However, years of spending with Neji and Shino said that a twitch of mouth upwards said that Sasuke was happy and slightly tapping of foot means he's just as excited as the rest of them.

"Do you have your list with you?" McGonagall asked after a while.

"Yeah/Sure." They said simultaneously as Naruto pulled out a crumpled paper from his pocket. Harry, on the contrary, pulled out a neatly folded parchment. Hermione nodded and gestured her pouch while Sasuke said 'Hn.'

"Can you buy all these in London?" Harry asked after reading the list. Of course, Naruto being Naruto didn't bother to read the list.

"If you know her to go." McGonagall said and held out a sock. _A sock._

"Uhhhhh . . . Wow! That's great!"Naruto said with fake enthusiasm and disappointment in his face. McGonagall may have rolled her eyes if she didn't handle students most of her life.

"Grab this tightly and don't let go." McGonagall said. All of them just obeyed and they were suddenly pulled in their abdomen and everything was swirling and they felt like they were spitted out.

They were splattered on the ground with Naruto's legs on top of Harry's stomach. Harry's arm plastered over Sasuke's face. Hermione was standing weakly and supported herself against the wall.(No fair! Why did 'Mione landed standing?!) They were levitated into a standing position and they brushed the dirt that managed to stick to their dirt in their fall. When they righted themselves and actually look at their surroundings, their mouths gaped.

McGonagall inwardly chuckled. It was always interesting to look the muggleborns'(Or a half-blood who didn't know about the Wizarding world until yesterday) faces when they first step into Diagon Alley.

"Welcome" McGonagall said, "toDiagon Alley."

She smiled at their awestruck faces and eyes absorbing everything around them. It was hard to advance, as the all of them turned and stopped at every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

Finally, they reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –

"Stop staring, it's very rude. And yes, they are goblins." McGonagall quietly said.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

They read the warning engraved in the doors and they entered, Harry and Hermione shivering slightly at the ominous poem. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind long counters, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through glasses. Together, all three made their way to the counter.

"Good Morning." McGonagall said to a free goblin. "Mr. Potter wants to make a withdrawal in his vault. Ms. Granger wishes to exchange pound currency."

"You have his key, madam?"

McGonagall removed something from her robes – a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely and finally said, "That seems to be in order."

"I will have someone take you down to his trust vault. Griphook!"Griphook was yet another goblin. They followed the goblin to one of the doors leading off the hall. Hermione and Sasuke were left with the previous goblin to exchange their pounds to Wizarding money. They went inside a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. All three plus Griphook climbed in and they were off.

The cart hurtled through a maze of twisting passages that were impossible to remember, but the cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Finally, the cart stopped beside a small door in the passage wall, they all got out – McGonagall tightlipped and stiff, though Naruto and Harry were grinning because of the exhilarating cart ride that didn't even compare to roller coasters.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Naruto and Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All of this is mine?" Harry asked flagger basted. "Yes, it is rightfully yours. The Potter family is one of the ancient Pureblood houses after all."

"The gold ones are Galleons," she explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough." McGonagall gave Harry two bags and he gave one to Naruto. They both filled their pouches which seemed to be endless. After they deemed the amount appropriate, they went back to the cart and speed its way through back at the hall. McGonagall swore that the cart was going faster than before, and she might have seen the grinning Goblin behind.

Harry and Narutowere jumping slightly as they looked back and forth through the Alley. They didn't know which shop they will go first since they both had a pouch full of money. Hermione was feeling nervous about her surroundings and Sasuke, well, was Sasuke.

"I suggest we go first for your uniform." McGonagall said, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "I have a business to attend. Can you manage?"

They all nodded and went inside the shop. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dearies?"

They were all separated and Harry was led to the back of the shop. He spotted a beautiful girl with pale blonde hair styled neatly with a pin. She was wearing a long robe and was being fitted. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to her, slipped a same long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," the girl said while politely smiling, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Do you know which house you're going to be sorted?" The girl said, trying to make a conversation.

"No, actually, I only knew about all of this yesterday." Harry said, thinking if she would just snob him because he's unknowledgeable about the Wizarding World.

"Oh, are you a muggleborn then?" The girl asked, smiling to him.

"I don't know those terms. But my parents were wizards." Harry supplied.

"Hmmmmm. . . By the way, I'm Azalea Black, nice to meet you." The girl said while holding out her hand. Harry gripped her hand and said, "I'm Harry Potter, and the pleasure is all mine." The girl only looked thoughtful, but otherwise said nothing.

"You're done, sweetie." Madam Malkin said to the girl beside me – Azalea. _It's a nice name._

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you in Hogwarts then. Good day." Azalea said as she hopped down the stool and went out of Harry's sight.

When Harry was done, they met outside and Hemione said, "I met someone inside. He said his name was Silver Weasley." Sasuke was interested in the name, but didn't know why. "There was an egoistic boy called Draco Malfoy. He was a clone of Killian, just add a neverending mouth." Naruto said, playfully growling.

"Well, I met a nice girl. She said her name was Azalea Black." Harry said.

They stopped by FloreanFrotescue's Ice Cream Parlour and each grabbed different flavors. Hermione got a sweet strawberry and milk chocolate with sprinkes, she rarely ate ice cream after all so make it count, while Sasuke got dark chocolate and vanilla without toppings. Naruto got chocolate and blueberry with brownies and Harry settled with chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts.

They stopped by a shop to buy parchments and quills, to which Naruto and Sasuke weren't unfamiliar as they used it all the time in the academy. After that, they made their way to Flourish and Blotts to buy their books, and Hermione was hard-pressed not to buy additional books. The boys needed to practically drag Hermione out of the shop. (I wasn't drooling at the books!)

They bought standard pewter cauldrons and got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Sasuke bought 3 scoops of each potion ingredient, two scoops more than needed, and insisted others to do the same.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because knowing you you'll mess up and will need 3 times the needed ingredients, dobe." Sasuke said. Hermione and Harry nodded, getting his message and Naruto just huffed but still followed the raven-haired ninja.

They left the Apothecary and checked their list. "Only wands left. And pets." Hermione said. They decided to buy pets first and so they went to the Magical Menagerie.

They all looked around and Hermione picked an orange half-breed kneazle cat which she named Crookshanks, why, they didn't know. Sasuke picked a black owl that nipped his ear affectionately when he went near it. He decided to call it Itachi, the namesake for his brother. He was tempted to buy a snake, but decided not to as it would be inconvenient for his adoptive parents and it was hard to take care of. He'll have to settle for his summon, wait – can he still summon? He added that to his to-do-lists later on. Harry picked a snowy white owl which he decided to call Hedwig, a name he got from the book _Hogwarts: A History._Naruto decided on a cute little orange owl he decided to name Maki, abbreviated from Uzumaki.

They were about to step out the shop when Naruto stopped. Everyone was confused but Naruto just ran at the back of the shop. They followed their blonde-haired friend and saw him looking at one of the cages. Sasuke went near the cage, curious to Naruto's behavior.

Naruto was contented with his cute orange owl when something – or rather someone called him. It was familiar, and it was drawing him near.

'**Kit'**

Naruto ran as fast as he can to the source of the voice, and stopped at a cage near the back of the shop. What he saw was disturbing, not that he wasn't happy. He saw the Kyuubi, all with his nine tails. The only difference is that this one was a cute little kit, not nearly the size of half of Naruto's arm.

'**Hey, Kit. Finally, you arrived.'**

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked which confused everyone.

'**I don't fucking know, but you better get me out of here. People gawk at me all day and they try to touch me.'** The Kyuubi answered in Naruto's mind, all the gang heard was growling.

"Are you sure? I thought you hated me?" Naruto asked.

'**Better you than those annoying wenches who coo and giggle at me. And besides, I don't . . . hate you, I just don't like you.'**Kyuubi replied.

"Yeah, like that makes a difference." Naruto sarcastically said. Harry and Hermione were looking at him like he was crazy, but Sasuke looked thoughtful. _Is this really the Kyuubi?_

"Hey, Mister! How much for Kyuu – I mean 9 tailed fox!" Naruto yelled at the counter. A man went to them and said, "Well, if you could do much as touch him, I'll give him for 20 Galleons. He's a rare animal, he is."

"Well, Kurama, I guess you need to hop on." Naruto held out his arms. The Kyuubi grudgingly went to his arms and let Naruto carry him. Naruto got the payment and all of them went out of the shop.

"Why did you buy him! He's not part of the list!" Hermione screeched.

"Well then, bite me. I like him, and he likes me." Naruto retorted. Sasuke, however, was having a heated staring contest with the Kyuubi. Finally, the Kyuubi grunted and turned his head away from Sasuke.

Their last stop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

The place was dusty, with many thin boxes piled up until the ceiling. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Hermione and Harry jumped, and even Naruto and Sasuke, though a little unpolished, were still powerful ninjas that should have felt him coming, tensed a little.

An old man was standing before them, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."Ollivander also mentioned his father's wand but Harry wasn't listening as he was creeped out by the old man. _He can't possibly remember that far, can he? Is he a stalker?_

" – I'm sorry a wand I sold did that to you," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do . . . "Naruto and Sasuke were interested in the conversation. It's not everyday you here about your friend/brother's parent killers.

"Now, who would want to go first." Ollivander said. No one spoke for a moment, and Hermione raised her hand hesitantly. "Wand arm?"

" . . . right?" Hemione asked more than said. Measurement tapes bring back to life and measured her different parts of her body. They didn't know what to make of it.

Ollivander brought out boxes and at the third try, the wand shot up golden sparks. "Yes, yes. Vinewood with dragon for transfiguration."

The next was Harry. His tries weren't as few as Hemione, on the contrary actually. After a lot of wands ( and a lot of damage), Ollivander got a bow from the far end and muttered something. Harry grabbed the wand and the effect was instantaneous. The air changed, and many golden and scarlet lights shot up from his wands.

"Sorry, what's curious?" Harry asked, apparently he heard what Ollivander muttered.

"I remember every wand I sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather residesin your wand gave another feather – just one other. It's very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why it's brother gave you that scar."

"Uhhhhh . . . Great?" Harry hesitantly said. Harry was uncomfortable but nonetheless stepped aside for the next one.

Naruto followed Harry and even he got more tries than Harry. After more than 50 boxes, Ollivander stopped. "What rejecting you is not the wand, it's the core. I've tried every core on you and it didn't work."

"So I'm not going to get a wand then?" Naruto asked dejectedly. _Like a at you with those big teary cerulean eyes._

"Well . . . I've tried every -" Then something clicked to Ollivander. He went to the back of his shop and brought back an elegant but dusty case. The case had gold writings in it, and as Naruto and Sasuke got closer, they recognized it was kanji. The meaning of the gold engraving was 'The Four Benevolent Beasts.'

"This case contains 4 wands. The cores that reside in these wands were given by the Four Sacred Beasts that guard the four cardinal directions since the beginning of everything. These wands have been in the possession of my family, crafted by the most talented wand maker. They have never chosen a master, but maybe . . ." Ollivander let the sentence hang.

Ollivander opened it and in the middle of violet silk laid 4 boxes. Naruto didn't fight the urge and ran his fingers on the boxes. Naruto felt a bolt from a box and he picked it. The box was velvety black and the top has a red crystal and Naruto swore he could see fire flickering inside. He opened the box and found a wand. Just at the other tip, the thicker one lay another red crystal.

Naruto grabbed the wand and red and gold sparks flow from the tip, it just continued to flow and formed a whiplike shape and swirled around Naruto.

"Thirteen core of that one is the only feather that the The Red Bird of Summer and Fire, Suzaku gave to us. Contrary to popular belief, the Suzaku is not a phoenix, and will never be. The Suzaku is the only one in the world, and has been there in the since the start of everything. He protects the south and is most prominent during Summer."

"That wand was made from an old Laurel tree, a powerful wood. This is the only wand with that core, and please be careful with it."Ollivander said.

"The last one please."Ollivander said nothing but also ran his fingers through the boxes. He picked the box with the violet crystal, one that gave him an electrifying touch. The inside of the violet cystal was forever flowing, which reminded Sasuke of water. He opened the box to see a wand lying on black velvet. The wand was beautifully crafted like Naruto's, only his has a violet crystal at the end of his wand. The wand gave off silver and violet sparks and swirled Sasuke.

"A only scale of the Genbu – The Black Tortoise of Winter and Water – gave resides in that wand. The Genbu is a black tortoise encircled by a serpent. He represented longevity, and he is strong, like the water raging through the seas. Made from an oak tree, 11 and a half inches."

The quartet paid for their wands and left. They left Ollivander's shop contemplating on the events that just occurred. They met Professor McGonagall in front of the Ice Cream Parlour, and together, they made their way and apparated using the sock portkey they used earlier.

Sakura woke up feeling excited. They were going to the Diagon Alley today to get their supplies. Of course, she had been through the Alley several times but this was different – they were shopping for Hogwarts! She quickly bathed and donned a simple collared long-sleeved dark blue dress and her favorite leather boots. She fixed her hair with a cute pin and carried Matatabi downstairs.

She will be shopping with Draco, as their parents agreed on. But they managed to convince their parents (may have involved deadly puppy eyes and a little bit of manipulation) to do their own shopping and when they separated with their parents, they will meet with Kakashi.

Draco and Kakashi weren't exactly friends, per say. They have this sort of rivalry very much like the one Kakashi had with Might Gai. That means it was a one-sided effort of Draco and Kakashi will go with the flow. Draco of course had known that Kakashi (Silver) was a Weasley, that's why he was never kind to him, and never appeared beside him in front of his parents and pureblood friends.

Sakura soon finished breakfast and flooed to Diagon Alley with her parents. They met with Draco and his parents near the floo station.

"Ah, Lucas, Sarah." Lucius said nodding to Lucas and kissing the back of Sarah's hand.

Draco did the same to Sakura and both of them looked expectantly at their parents.

"Oh, alright, you can go. I swear if both of you don't get sorted into Slytherin that hat is a fraud." Narcissa said shooing them away. Draco smiled a little and Sakura beamed at both of their parents. They ran away from their parents – Sakura holding Draco's hand.

"Of all the purebloods, Azalea is the closest to Draco." Sarah said while sighing.

"Both of them are a force to be reckoned with." Lucas said pertaining to their manipulation so that they can shop alone.

"Lucas, don't you want to betroth them? They seem to get along pretty well. For the good of the Malfoy and Black family." Lucius said.

"I don't know . . ." Lucas said looking at the direction where they ran.

"They get along best. It's better than betrothing Azalea to purebloods that she don't know. It's for the happiness of both our children. They look contented together." Narcissa pressed.

"I don't think this is the place to talk about this." Sarah said.

"You're right. How about a tea in the Malfoy Manor?" Lucius invited.

"Then we'll take up on that offer, Lucius." Lucas said.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Draco ran to the Flourish and Blotts, where Kakashi will be waiting. True to words, Kakashi was standing lazily in front of the glass window, but his eyes say otherwise.

"Silver! Here!" Sakura yelled. It was really weird to see Kakashi waiting for them, and not the other way around.

"Maaa . . . You're late." Kakashi teased.

"We got lost on the road of life." Sakura said, taking a leaf out of Kakashi's book.

Kakashi chuckled and Sakura smiled, much to the bewilderment of Draco. "Hey, let's start." Draco said grabbing Sakura possessively.

"I guess robes first?" Sakura asked looking at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Both boys just nodded and followed Sakura to the shop.

"Hogwarts?" A plump woman asked. The trio nodded. They were guided into different parts of the shop and Sakura was guided at the very back. A long robe was given to her to try and it was being fitted to the right places. After a while, a black-haired boy with spectacles was put into the stool next to her.

"Hello," Sakura said while politely smiling, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the unruly boy.

"Do you know which house you're going to be sorted?" Azalea asked, trying to make a conversation.

"No, actually, I only knew about all of this yesterday." The boy said while fidgeting.

"Oh, are you a muggleborn then?" Azalea asked, smiling to him. She never thought muggleborns are below them after all.

"I don't know those terms. But my parents were wizards." The boy supplied.

"Hmmmmm. . . By the way, I'm Azalea Black, nice to meet you." Sakura said while holding out her hand. The boy gripped her hand and said, "I'm Harry Potter, and the pleasure is all mine." _Harry Potter – the boy who lived hmmmm . . . he looks different than I imagined, then again, I really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions._

"You're done, sweetie." Madam Malkin said to Sakura.

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you in Hogwarts then. Good day." Azalea said as she hopped down the stool and went outside to meet Draco and Kakashi.

"Hey, did you meet someone?" Sakura asked to the both of them, since the shopped looked busy for one person fitting per room.

"Yeah, I met a disrespectful mud – muggleborn." Draco said, almost slipping. Azalea hadn't spoken to him in months after he called someone a mudblood.

"I met a bookish girl who talked faster than a toddler." Kakashi drawled.

"Hmmm. . . I met the boy who lived. He's cute." Sakura said, teasing Draco. True to words, Draco looked at her with jealousy, not because she met the boy who lived, but because she said the boy was cute.

They went to the Flourish and Blotts to but their books, then went to buy parchments and quills which weren't foreign to Sakura, she worked as the Godaime's assistant in paperworks too.

They bought standard pewter cauldrons and got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. They went to the Apothecary next and looked at a man with black robes standing there.

"Uncle Sev! What are you doing here?!" Draco said.

The man was intimidating but his face softened to Draco. "Why Draco? Can't a potions master buy his ingredients?" the man teased. The man noticed Sakura and Kakashi and looked at them. When Sakura made eye contact, the man stiffened and looked away.

"Azalea, this is Uncle Sev – Severus Snape, he's the Head of the Slytherin house and is the Potions teacher in Hogwarts. Uncle Sev, this is my friend, Azalea Black." Draco said proudly. Sakura cutsied and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."Snape said.

"Ouch. Don't I get an introduction." Kakashi teased, knowing that Draco purposely didn't introduce him.

"Uncle Sev, this is Silver – an annoying brat." Draco said flatly.

"I'm honored." Kakashi said sarcastically, holding a staring contest with Draco.

"Potions master? Then can we have tips for the ingredients we will buy? I'm pretty interested in Potions." Sakura said politely. Snape said nothing but gathered and picked the best of the ingredients and divided it in 3 sets for each of them. He gave one each to Draco, Kakashi and Sakura.

"I picked three scoops instead of one, the dunderheads I teach don't think and only gets 1 scoop each. At the end of one month, their ingredients run out because they weren't thinking. Make sure to practice with your extra ingredients." Snape advised.

"Thanks, Uncle Sev!" Draco said.

"Draco, I'll be going now. It was pleasure meeting you two." Snape nodded to them and left. They followed suit after paying for the ingredients.

"Will you buy pets?" Sakura asked.

"Probably. I'll get an owl. Toads and cats are useless." Draco said.

"Nah. I already spent the extra money mum gave to me for the extra scoops of ingredients." Kakashi said. Draco uncharacteristically said nothing. If Kakashi was a normal Weasley, he would have been teasing and tormenting him by now.

They headed to the Magical Menagerie. Draco bought a cute brown owl. After picking carefully, Sakura bought a rare white and blue owl that cost 3 times a normal owl. She gave it to Kakashi.

"Hey, I can't accept this." Kakashi said, declining the owl.

"Of course you can, If you don't accept him, I'll pull a Tsunade on you. Besides, he was looking at you the whole time you went inside the shop." Sakura threatened. Kakashi knew she was joking of course, and she knew she wasn't flaunting her money.

"Thanks." Kakashi said as he accepted the owl.

"Good." Sakura said.

"We have wands left." Draco said after a while.

Together they headed to the Ollivander's and opened the shop to find a mess. _Literally mess._

"Welcome. I'm very sorry. A difficult customer just passed." The old man said.

Draco looked at the place and picked up a wand. The wand immediately sent silver and green sparks. Draco was surprised, and Ollivander chuckled.

"It seems that you are my fastest customer in history. 10 inches. Hawthorn wood and Unicorn hair core." The old man said.

When Olliander asked who was next, Kakashi lazily gestured Sakura to set up. ("Ladies first.") Sakura was immediately surrounded by magical measuring tapes and Ollivander looked at her carefully as she dazedly moved towards an elegant case. She gently touched a velvet case with a green crystal on top. An instantaneous jolt ran through her body as she touched it. She opened it and found a wand with a green crystal encrusted at the bottom part of the wand.

As she held the beautiful wand, green and silver sparks shot from the tip and encircled her, playing and teasing.

"Ah, 12 and a half inches. The only hair entrusted to us by the Valiant White Tiger. The Byakko, one of the Four Sacred Beast, shines in autumn - guards the West from the beginning of time. Crafted with Narra tree." Ollivander said. He looked pointedly at Kakashi and gestured the boy to come closer. Kakashi obeyed, albeit hesitantly.

Kakashi looked at the last box in the case – the one encrusted with the blue jewel. He opened the box and found an elegant wand with a blue jewel alone at the near bottom of the wand. When he touched it, a jolt ran through his body and blue and white sparks shot from the tip, dancing around Kakashi.

"I never thought that the 4 most powerful wands from the Four Sacred Beasts would be given to their rightful owners in one day. Both of you and the two young lads who got the other two wands will definitely cross paths – and together, you shall weave a great destiny, one that hasn't happened in the fall of time. "

Their journey has just began.

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter done, the chapter before the Hogwarts! I'm sorry for the late update but I promise to do my best. Please review and constructive criticism are welcome! I need it! Love lots, OfStarsAndMoon.**


End file.
